


for convenience's sake, let's say they're not in love

by celebreultimaverba, Royalwriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Assault, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sazed is a dick, Taako is a Prince, guys it's the taagnus bodyguard au you know you want, in this house we stan avi and hate sazed, it's not gritty we promise, we love these boys but we kill them a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebreultimaverba/pseuds/celebreultimaverba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: Taako is a prince, betrothed to Sazed. He has a bodyguard, named Magnus, who he has no feelings for whatsoever. Nothing goes wrong. Absolutely nothing.Well, just a few things go wrong. First, Sazed isn'tgreat.Magnus has some feelings. Taako, of course, has zero feelings and is fine with marrying someone different. It's all good here, boys.





	1. Prologue

Taako was bored.

Really, who knew that getting betrothed was so fucking _boring?_ Taako sure as fuck didn’t. But it certainly was whole buncha babbling about a thing that essentially boiled down to a treaty and a contract. There was, sure, there was a lot of shit about the merging of their two kingdoms, there was all that, but it wasn’t anything really super special. Taako was pretty much good signing over his kingdom with the stipulations that it would be treated right, and that he would be treated right. Lup had been the one to write it up and everything, and though Taako knows that there were some additions that the ambassador added, he trusted Lup and read over the additions, and it was all pretty favorable.

So like.

He shouldn’t have to _listen_ to it. Like, at _all._ But in the interest of transparency, the whole thing was being read to the citizens who cared to come, and, casting his eyes around, Taako can find solace in the fact that at least they are all equally as bored as he is. There’s a little bit of vindication there.

He’s had to sit up straight as the contract is read for like, _so_ many minutes, and he’s bored, and considering ripping his copy into shreds and crumpling them up to throw at the herald. Or his bodyguard. Maybe both?

He only gets halfway through a tear before the herald’s words filter again through his ears— “and is null and void in the event of irrevocable separation, infidelity, or cruelty.”

Taako tunes all the way back in, repositioning himself to sit up straight once more. The herald turns towards him, and deposits the official contract on Taako’s desk, right in front of him. In black ink, the other dude—Taako’s future husband—has already signed, a kind of ugly slanty signature that reads _Sazed T. Denys._

Taako has never met this dude. He doesn’t need to, and doesn’t even really want to. He’s got 18 months or something before he has to get with the whole marriage thing and start thinking about the possibility of handing over the reins of his kingdom to someone else, and that’s plenty of time for him. He’s not expecting to be in love with the fucker, but it’s probably what’s best for his kingdom, better than having someone on the throne who never really wanted it in the first place.

Plus, he’d still get kept. Could still wear his tiaras and shit, and his silks, and that’s really all Taako is in this for. Lup had, before she left, worked it all out, and now Taako gets to fuck around until he’s told he can’t anymore.

So he pulls over his quill, a peacock feather that’s just straight gorgeous, and his inkwell of shimmery purple ink, dips the nib in, and, under the watchful eyes of some of his citizens, signs _Taako Taaco_ in his loopy, practiced signature. It stands out more than anything else on the page, as it should.

So that’s that. He’ll be married in a year and a half. He’s sure the wedding will be lit.

* * *

Taako was, again, bored.

“You kind of need to stop fucking around,” Lucretia tells him, and Taako lets his face fall back into his pillow.

His voice is muffled when he replies. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

It’s two months after he was betrothed and Taako has just burned through his eighth bodyguard in five months. They’re very respectful about tendering their resignations, Taako knows this, but he’s also read the official complaints and they all boil down to, “I’m a pussy who can’t deal with an independent-ass prince insulting my beard a lot and sometimes sneaking out of windows and pickpocketing me.” Which is, really, _their_ problem, and not Taako’s.

“Like, I know— are you listening? I know that you get bored now that Lup isn’t here anymore, but that doesn’t mean you should take it out on the people who are meant to be keeping you safe,” Lucretia continues, as if Taako didn’t start flipping her off when she asked if he was listening.

“I don’t _need_ to be kept safe,” he replies, rolling over to look at her. “People _like_ me, Lucretia.”

She makes a face that is the epitome of doubt. He, against his will, snickers. “Shut up. I don’t think I’m in danger of being assassinated, at least.”

“Yeah, but you do say that, and then the second you’re without a bodyguard you _will_ be assassinated, like, you get that, right?”

Taako, in response, simply flops his face back down into the pillow. “Get me someone hot.”

* * *

Magnus has been warned about Taako.

Albeit not outright, because no one wants the prince to be left without a bodyguard just because no one will take the job, no matter how much of a menace the he can be. Mainly though, Magnus knows he’s torn his way through every other member of the guard. All of them quit for “personal conflicts.” 

Magnus is also the newest guard, so he’d been looked up and down by Lucretia and told, “Yeah, this’ll do.” In the moment it felt like she’d been checking him out but that didn’t make any sense so he’d brushed it off. Still, Magnus is determined to make a good impression.

He pauses outside of Taako’s quarters where he’d been sent and squares his shoulders. First assignment aside, he’s a professional. Magnus knocks on the door.

“Your majesty? Uh—Taako? I’m Magnus, I’m your new bodyguard, are you decent?” That’s professional enough, he thinks.

“Judging the decency of a prince could be considered treasonous, so I’d watch that fine line, big guy. I am naked though, if that’s going to be a problem for you.” Magnus starts at the reply.

“Could you maybe put on clothes? Would that work?” he says.

What follows is a groan that lasts for thirty straight seconds, and then the sound of someone rummaging around. 

“Alright, prude, I have clothes on,” Taako says, and with a sigh of relief Magnus pushes open the door.

Where Taako sits on his bed, fully naked with the exception of a very tall, glittery purple wizard hat. The hat does not leave much to the imagination. And it’s not that Taako is unattractive. In fact, as Magnus is looking, he realizes that he is in fact _very_ attractive. So much so that Magnus stares for a good fifteen seconds until he notices Taako smirking at him, at which point Magnus shouts in alarm and closes the door.

Oh, he’s so fired. This is absolutely how he gets fired.

“Wait, wait, thug, why are you leaving? What’s the fuss over here, come on, I put on clothes.” Taako sounds almost disappointed. Okay, so maybe not _fired_ but he should definitely still deal with this.

“I mean,” Magnus says, pushing the door back open and looking _anywhere else_ other than Taako. Is this a test? Is he passing? He feels like he’s maybe not passing. “It wasn’t exactly the clothes that I was expecting you to be wearing.”

“Surprise, my man. You gotta learn how to deal with unexpected situations if you’re gonna be a good bodyguard. Strike one, homie, you get three.”

“Before…?”

Taako smirks again, and crosses some very long legs. “We’ll go over that when you get to three,” he purrs.

That sounds like a promise, and Magnus is kind of into it, and he does hate that a lot. He’ll just… ignore that. That sounds like a good idea! He’ll just ignore his attraction to this man, and nothing will go wrong! Not that he’s attracted to the prince. That much is obvious, as proven by Magnus very intensely studying the pink curtains over the big window of Taako’s bedroom instead of looking at, uh— other. Other pink things.

Like the curtains on the _other_ big window!

He clears his throat. “Okay, so, I’m Magnus. I’ll be— well, you’ve had bodyguards before, so you know what I’m gonna be doing.”

Taako is silent for about ten seconds, deciding whether he should say, “Yeah, me, hopefully,” out loud. He decides against it. He’s thirsty, and Lucretia chose well in the hotness factor, but he’s not _that_ thirsty yet. Just because he’s got a big ol’ bear in his room doesn’t mean he’s gotta get out that good honey immediately. Instead, he gets out that— that other thing. Vinegar. “Great, so you’re _super_ well-spoken. Nice to know, my man, noted.”

He’s expecting an embarrassed flush at the very least, or some sort of anger, but it seems like the sarcasm just slides off the dude’s back. He kind of chuckles, his eyes flicking over to Taako, up to the hat, then down and away, and replies, “Well, I think I have a little bit of an excuse.”

“Not that little,” Taako replies, and _that_ earns him a laugh.

And a shrug. _Rude._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Begins.

“So, Taako really isn’t as bad as you guys made him out to be,” Magnus is in the middle of getting ready for his shift in the guard barracks. He’s not wearing any pants, but at this point _most_ of the guards are used to that.

Avi raises an eyebrow. “Magnus, he robbed me four times, and at one point filled my pockets with pudding. Which, I still have no fucking clue how he got that past me, but he did, and he was _thrilled_ over it.” 

“I don’t know, maybe he just really didn’t like you guys but he’s pretty chill with me. Weirdly clingy though, like, _way_ clingier than I expected.” Which isn’t a problem for Magnus persay. Magnus will cuddle anyone who’s willing.

It does make it a little bit harder to ignore how attractive Taako is though. Taako likes to launch himself full speed at Magnus and have Magnus catch him, and holding someone in your arms does throw just a little bit of a wrench in the whole “don’t acknowledge they have a physical body in any way” plan. Just a small one though. Magnus still has this _totally_ under control.

“Clingy? You mean he’s not trying to split at every turn? Not hiding in parts of his room so that you don’t know if he’s there or if you’re going to lose your job?” 

“No, not at all. Actually, he really likes sitting in my lap. Says it makes him feel safer because he knows no one could sneak past me while he’s there?” Magnus shrugs on the last of his armor, and Avi nearly spits out the drink he was sipping.

“Magnus, the prince sits on your lap? All the time?” He seems incredulous, and again, Magnus wonders if they were just very bad at their jobs.

“Yeah, safety and all that, gotta obey his wishes.” Magnus heads for the door, Avi’s mouth still hanging open behind him. “I’ll see you after my shift!” 

Avi doesn’t call after him until the door is closed, so Magnus only catches something that sounds like careful. Eh, he’s sure it’s not important.

* * *

Magnus relieves the current guard on duty with a smile and a nod. The guard scurries away very quickly. Again he’s not really sure what all of that is about. He doesn’t bother to knock when he opens the door, because at this point, preparing Taako is worse than surprising him.

Taako whirls around with a grin that spells trouble painted across his face. Now to be fair, most of Taako’s body language spells trouble, a fact that Magnus had to grab onto quickly or risk losing Taako altogether. Taako may be better behaved for him, but he is still at heart, kind of a brat, and Magnus has seen him heckle other nobles before. Often.

“Maggie! Burly! Perfect timing, come here. I need the eyes of someone with super unrefined taste to help me choose an outfit. I _of course_ know which one matches up with every possible fashion style there is, which one would be striking and innovative and hot as hell. But the world is not ready for Taako’s unhindered fashion sense. So I rely on the masses like you for this.” 

“I’m so glad you decided on me for this great honor, your majesty, I will forever live with this gift in my soul,” Magnus says, letting sarcasm drip through.

“Yeah, damn fucking right you are. Will. Whatever.” 

He crosses the room and steers Magnus to the bed. 

“Okay, stay. One sec,” and Magnus watches as Taako disappears into his closet. It’s really a wonder that Taako hasn’t gotten lost in there yet. He’s spent long enough in it before that Magnus did start to worry about closet assassins and intervened. Taako _had_ been in the middle of a crisis, in Magnus’ defense, though the crisis was over which heels to wear and not a knife in his gut. 

“Wait, so what is this outfit for?” Magnus calls as Taako is changing.

“Yeah, honestly? I don’t really remember. Some sort of gala? Haven’t they brought it up to you big guys so you can, you know, protect from dangerous threats and what not?” The zipper on this dress is being a bitch. Taako would consider having it burned if he didn’t look so good in it.

“The gala— Taako, do you mean your engagement gala? To celebrate you and Sazed’s union?” 

Taako stops halfway through fighting with the zipper because huh, he guesses he does. Technically he is getting married soonish. Yikes. That’s disgusting and something to be dealt with later. Right now, time to get Magnus to look. This dress oughta do it.

He steps out and gestures up and down his body. The dress in question is a dark pink, at least at the bodice, strapless, with a pretty deep V that would be showing off his cleavage something great if he had any. The bodice is solid fabric, the skirt giving the illusion of being sheer as the pink fades into a softer color. It’s silk and Taako loves it.

Magnus gives a low wolf-whistle. “Alright, I’m liking it. Or do I need to give a more in-depth answer?”

“I can’t believe you would ask me that question,” Taako tells him, going to get his favorite hat and positioning it jauntily on the top of his head. It’s the same hat Magnus first saw him in. He is a fan of that hat, they both are. “Destroy me, here, my boy.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to destroy,” Magnus replies. “At least, not that I can see. It looks great on you. Looks soft.” It also shows off most of Taako’s shoulders and chest which is certainly an event, but Magnus is ignoring that.

Taako grins. Well, there was an in, wasn’t there? Good boy, Magnus, for giving him one. “Oh, it is. It’s silk, feel it.”

Magnus’ hands go up to Taako’s back as he sits on his lap, used to the action by now. He knows why that’s happening, so he plays along, stroking the silk of the skirt to feel it—and of course, not that he’s paying attention to that, doing that is married to the result of stroking down Taako’s thigh, as well.

His plan is working absolutely perfectly. Taako is a genius. Magnus has no _idea_ what he’s in for. Taako has two dresses that make him look hot and perfect and, most importantly, available, and hot, and hot again, so.

“ _Very_ nice fabric. Fit for a prince,” Magnus teases, in a way that Taako is kind of used to, half a grin at his own goofing with that one dimple, and basically the whole Magnus teasing him thing was incredibly treasonous, and Taako definitely _does_ have grounds to throw Magnus in prison for that bad boy.

(He decides to ignore the anecdotal evidence to the contrary, where he did try to accuse Magnus of treason and did not succeed because Lucretia was constantly plotting his untimely demise. The man had come up behind him and said his own goddamn name, scaring Taako out of his _wits_ and causing him to streak a large amount of matte red lipstick across his cheek. “You can’t accuse your bodyguard of a capital crime every time he slightly inconveniences you,” Lucretia had said.

“I don’t see why not,” Taako had replied.)

“I’m thinking of making it illegal for anyone other than me to wear this kind of silk. Brand infringement,” Taako replies, making Magnus chuckle as he rolls the fabric underneath his fingers, relishing in the smooth slide of it against itself.

He fidgets a lot, Taako knows. Sometimes that’s better than other times. Like, good fidgeting? When he’ll start playing with the hems of Taako’s skirts, or with the ends of his hair. Bad fidgeting? Anything else that’s not giving Taako attention.

“I mean, probably no one else would look as good in it as you do,” Magnus tells him, and Taako is reminded of why Magnus has worked out so much longer than any of his other bodyguards. When Magnus gets in trouble, he compliments his way out of it. Taako really really enjoys being complimented.

Also, muscles. But those were a given. Taako is willing to put up with a lot of things if it means he gets compliments from a hot muscled guy like Magnus on the reg.

“They definitely do not.”

“But I don’t think you can do that, your majesty.” Magnus still uses that little title. For one, Taako likes it, and also, of course, this is still a professional relationship. So why wouldn’t he do that, etcetera. “If only because Lucretia might stop you.”

Taako stops his stroking of Magnus’ sideburns, groans, and pushes himself off of Magnus’ lap. He’d stay, but clearly he’s not distracting Magnus nearly enough. “Yeah. She’s so mean to me. It’s treason, is what it is.”

He goes to unzip the dress, letting it fall to the floor and leaving him next to naked before going back to the closet for his second dress.

Magnus is definitely staring. He’s really trying his best not to, because it’s a bit unprofessional, and he’s supposed to be helping instead of ogling, but sometimes things happen, right? He wasn’t super distracted when Taako sat on his lap, which, in his own estimation, is pretty damn good.

Taako wrestles himself into the second dress, a pretty sort of feathered thing, with a corseted bodice and see-through lace sleeves, the skirt coming up at the front in an asymmetrical hemline that showed off his legs beautifully.

He props one up on Magnus’ lap. “Feel.”

“Your leg?”

“I shaved this morning. They’re real soft.” And, again, the goal here is to get Magnus distracted and touching.

Which he does, large, calloused hand going to stroke up the gorgeous calf so generously provided to him. Taako feels like purring. “What do you think?”

Magnus looks up at him, flashing a smile. “Very soft. The dress looks great, too.”

Taako frowns, only slightly. Hm. Leg plan failed. Which was really a shame, because his legs are fucking nice. Well, it was only his second-to-last plan. He therefore just pulls his leg away, unzipping the dress so he’s getting undressed, this time _right in front of_ Magnus. He won’t be able to resist _that_ one. “Well, which are you thinking?” Taako practically purrs, dropping the fabric to the floor. _That_ should be enough to distract Magnus.

Magnus pauses for a moment and considers. “Okay, so the first one had a better neckline for sure, you have good collarbones and it showed those off. But the second made your legs look nicer, and the feathery stuff, I know you like that a lot? I don’t know a lot about this but, I’d go with the second.”

And Taako blanches for a minute because Magnus still speaking clearly after seeing him in both of the dresses means that something went wrong along the line. Unless… oh _god._ Unless Magnus hadn’t been looking at Taako and fantasizing because Taako asked him to help and he _actually_ wanted to help.

That’s kind of adorable. Awful, terrible, and not the goal at all, but, stupidly, Taako is endeared. Only for like thirty seconds, because Taako doesn’t _do_ endeared, and if he did, this certainly wouldn’t be how it starts, but he is endeared. Again, terrible.

“Mm, alright, my boy, I’ll go with your judgement against mine on this one, I guess,” Taako clicks his tongue and finishes changing before sprawling out on the bed next to Magnus. He is bored in two and a half seconds.

“I’m bored,” he announces, flopping his head onto Magnus’ thigh. Maggie’s problem now.

“Well, we could go watch training, or go for a ride, or—” Magnus gets caught off by a whine from Taako.

“Boooring, lame, completely snooze fest. Absolutely not,” Taako groans. “What do you do for fun? Let’s do that.” 

“I usually go out to pubs with the other guards but, I don’t think just taking you out on the town would fly.” Magnus is boring and Taako hates him now, he’s decided. No amount of hotness can counteract this much rule following. Taako’s problem is solved. No more lusting after hot bodyguards because said hot bodyguard is a fucking _square._

“Listen, thug, that sounds incredible. Fuck, we can throw a disguise on me and no one will be the wiser. In fact, I’m ordering you to take me there right now, it’s an order.” He sits up as he speaks, and Magnus swallows tightly when Taako orders him.

Taako jots that down for future reference, and realizes with frustration that the hotness factor isn’t actually fully solved.

“Taako, if I take you out there, even in disguise, there are like thirty people minimum who would kidnap you for a ransom, ten more who would kill you because they don’t like your politics, and dozens more who would harass you. It _sounds_ fun, but not dying? Also pretty fun,” Magnus counters.

“Okay, okay, true, you’ve got me there. Consider this, though, I want to go, there’s nothing else to do, and I’m bored.” Taako clucks his tongue and traces his hand up Magnus’ chest. “Please? If an order won’t do it, I can promise a, uh… _favor?_ From the crown?”

Magnus freezes. Ha, there’s the ticket. Taako knows when he’s won a battle, and he’s definitely won this one.

“Fine. But I’m getting you a disguise, and you have to stick right next to me the whole time,” he says, rather reluctantly.

“You got it, boss,” Taako smirks and pulls back, bouncing off the bed to go find himself a proper look for a day out. “Stuck to you like glue.” 

Magnus foolishly didn’t think he meant it literally. He would have pressed himself all up against Magnus’ side, except that Taako doesn’t like to walk, so he ends up slung over Magnus’ back the entire time. And Taako takes off his cloak, complaining about the heat, despite Magnus’ urgings, and is recognized and swarmed almost immediately. Magnus does wonder if Taako did this because he likes watching his bodyguard yell at strangers. It’s a distinct possibility, for sure. The prince is a _weird_ dude.

But they survive the trip, and by the time they get back Taako is actually laughing _with_ him instead of _at_ him. Which makes Magnus’ chest flutter in a way that is totally just him appreciating having done a good job as a bodyguard. Nothing else up with that.

* * *

The gala is about as boring as Taako predicted. The food is passable at best, because Taako’d been banned from the kitchen for the duration of preparations. Something about, like, “you make the chefs cry and they have to focus,” blah, blah, so nothing is seasoned perfectly, but even he has to admit that it’s _passable._

His dress is killer and his makeup is on point. Paired with the high strappy heels he’s sporting, it’s good enough that when Magnus saw him, he couldn’t speak for a second.

Which, expected, and if he’s honest it _was_ his main goal with the outfit, but it still ends up being deeply satisfying to watch Magnus splutter like a fish out of water. Taako doesn’t take joy in many things, but Magnus is one of the few things he does. It’s a little bit of a blessing that Lucretia is terrified of him being murdered, because it means Magnus sticks right next to his side the whole evening. _Right_ next to it. And if Taako uses that as an excuse to lean against him whenever conversation dies down, well. It doesn’t matter.

They serve the dessert and Taako tries it, and again, not horrible.

“Magsy, open, try this,” he demands. Magnus isn’t technically eating because, like, important guard duties or some bullshit, but Magnus also isn’t allowed to deny orders, so.

He also never _wants_ to, but Taako is pretty sure that’s a Magnus thing more than a bodyguard thing. It’s also something that he takes advantage of. Constantly.

Magnus rolls his eyes, but opens his mouth and lets Taako feed him the dessert. His face lights up when he tastes it, much to Taako’s chagrin, because he finds it borderline _cute._ “Holy shit, that’s good. Taako, that might be the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“That’s because you haven’t had the exquisite pleasure of tasting _my_ food. They did a passable job, but a hint more cinnamon and it’d actually be worthy of this whole affair. Honestly, it’s an insult to the highest degree, and possibly treason, that they didn’t want to impress me more.” 

Taako leans all the way back in his chair, letting it wobble on two legs because the dinner conversation outside of Magnus is _boring_. All this talk of what lords are fighting over what tiny patch of land, all this stalling. 

Sazed’s carriage got delayed, so he can’t even eye up his soon-to-be-husband (ew) to see how miserable the next chapter of his life will be. Honestly, they should have cancelled it. It’s a snooze-fest at best, and Taako debates taking a nap. Actually, fuck it, he closes his eyes.

The next thing he feels is Magnus swatting him on the back of his head and righting the chair.

“Taako, Taako, Lucretia just made an announcement, do you have a speech?” Magnus sounds nervous about the possibility of Taako missing it, again, sweet.

Magnus urges Taako to the stand and takes a position immediately to his right. It’s moments like this where it’s most important that he’s there, because despite how cavalier Taako is about his life, Magnus won’t take the same risks.

Taako clears his throat and tries to remember exactly what his speech was about. Something about the whole betrothal, kissing Sazed’s ass, something. But Sazi ain’t here, so. Taako improvises. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road, folks. You all came here for some big announcement about merging our kingdoms, a symbolic show of peace and also of love. There’s supposed to be two of us up here rewarding you all with the rich tenors of our voices, but them’s the breaks, huh? Sometimes in a kingdom even with two leaders, only one is available and that’s just how it be—”

Taako stretches his arms above his head when he’s talking, and the back of his dress ducks lower for it. Magnus finds his eyes draw to the slightly freckled spot just between his shoulder blades. It curves in a manner that’s ridiculously, unfairly enticing, and for his distraction, he almost misses the sudden shift in a member of the audience near the stage.

Almost.

But his eyes catch the curve of a bow, and Magnus doesn’t think, doesn’t process the consequences. He just moves, seeing the shape raise, aim, fire— towards _Taako,_ and.

He moves. He can’t do anything else, and then—somehow, and then there’s a burning pain razing through his chest, and the world goes black.

Magnus falls in front of Taako, hitting the ground with a sickening thump unlike anything Taako’s ever heard before. He’s heard _people_ fall before, but he’s never heard a _body_ fall. The ballroom erupts into chaos, and Taako sinks to his knees beside Magnus, watching the blood pool on the floor.

Distantly, Taako hears someone screaming Magnus’ name, and wonders who it could be. Black spots swim at his vision as he realizes, oh, that’s him.

Interesting.


	3. Chapter Two

Magnus wakes in too much pain to breathe.

He sees Taako, then quickly figures it out. For Taako’s sake.

* * *

It’s just his shoulder, Taako tells him, when he finally gets to talk and ask.

“You absolute dickhead. You fucking _asshole._ Stupid, dumb, idiot fuckwit, how in the _fuck_ do you get off, huh? You tell me that one, Maggie, you tell me why in the fuck you got _fucking shot_ at my gala? You got your shoulder all fucked, made me think you were fucking dying so I got _blood_ all over my _dress!_ What do you have to say for yourself?”

Taako doesn’t seem to be very happy with Magnus’ current situation. Which is rather understandable. Magnus is in a bed in the doctor’s quarters, shoulder all wrapped up and Taako sitting by the bed. It looks like he’s stolen both the chair from Merle’s desk and all the pillows from his bed, and the sight makes Magnus smile even as he’s berated. Taako looks tired, the under-eye circles completely out of place on his pretty face.

“You know what, don’t even answer that. _Clearly_ you’re not in the right state to be answering that, you’re fucking ridiculous—”

Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever seen Taako with signs of tiredness. Mostly because he sleeps a whole lot to avoid just that. “Are you okay?”

Taako’s jaw clicks shut. It’s definitely the first time Magnus has ever rendered him speechless. “I— what?”

“Are you okay?” Magnus repeats. “You look tired.”

“I’m, yeah, fuck yeah I’m okay, you kind of made sure of that one, didn’t you, bud? Jumpin’— Jumpin’ in front of that stupid whatever the fuck—”

“Crossbow,” Magnus supplies, helpfully.

“Shut up. Crossbow, yeah, just to help me, again, where the fuck do you get off? I know it’s your job or some shit, but why the hell would you do that?”

And Magnus— Magnus knows that he should really be listening to Taako. He seems legitimately sort of upset. However, there’s a lot of other things going on right now, and Magnus thinks that he can get a free pass considering that he apparently almost died. Like, Taako looks tired and he’s very expressive, upset and gesturing a bit, putting the pillow on his lap to the side and leaning in and— 

Ooh. Right. Taako’s kissing him now.

Taako pulls away a bit, and Magnus solidly ignores the pain in his shoulder when he pushes himself up to prevent him leaving too fast. He would rather have Taako closer than further away, no matter how much pain it causes him. He’s kind of accepted that.

Taako’s lips are very soft, and delightfully receptive to the idea of another kiss. Magnus gets him to smile against his lips, and it’s that more than anything that makes Taako pull away, trying to wipe the goofy grin off his face. He only half-succeeds.

“That’s— that’s not gonna get you offa my shit list, buddy. Taako’s a stone-cold statue here, my good dude, you’re not gonna get him to let you off easy just cuz you kissed him,” he says, though his lecture loses a little bit of sway when paired with his inability to stop smiling. “Lie down, you asshole, you’re not gonna help anyone by starting to bleed all over again.”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t wanna ruin any more of your clothes.” Magnus is wearing a similar smile, though he does have good enough sense to actually lay himself back down.

Taako nods approvingly, leans forward for another kiss, then sits back to animatedly continue berating him. A smile is on his face the whole time.

Merle isn’t in the room, but a nurse is, tasked with the job of keeping an eye on how the prince’s bodyguard is recovering.

She makes a note that said bodyguard is kissing the prince.

About two months later, she tells this to the prince’s fiancé.

* * *

Sazed can’t say he’d expected an extremely elaborate greeting after the gala disaster. He got being asked to leave, really, he’d understood. Except he’d kind of assumed, even after that whole debacle, that at his first official visit, more than just the advisor to his betrothed would have met him at the gate. 

Her name is Lucretia. She’s perfectly polite, if a bit overeager, offering him a personal tour to make up for the slight. The prince is just absolutely swamped, still recovering from the trauma, she says.

“I’d be overjoyed to show you around personally, of course, if that’s easier for you, but if you just want to eat and retire, I can escort you to the dining room myself. It’s not particularly formal tonight, but you will still be waited on,” she offers, as his servants unload the carriage.

Sazed considers it, looking her up and down. Lucretia’s put together, certainly, but he doesn’t think she holds much real power. Not worth sucking up to that intensely.

“I do appreciate your offer, but I think it’d be more useful if you could show my men to the quarters and just point me in the direction of the dining hall. I better get used to navigating sooner rather than later,” he replies, gesturing to his personal guard.

Lucretia’s smile slips for a fraction of a second before she puts it back on. She’s good at that, Sazed notes. She also doesn’t necessarily want him alone. Both pieces of information that he stores in the back of his mind for later. Perhaps he’s underestimating her.

“Certainly I can manage that. If you need anything else though, don’t hesitate to ask. I’m here for anything you might need, and I’ll also be organizing your date tomorrow night.” Sazed nods at her and she gives him instructions to the kitchen.

His bodyguard follows a couple paces behind him, and he finds it relatively easy to navigate. There’s… tittering, whenever he passes by the people in the hallway, which, okay, he _guesses_ that it tracks. 

It doesn’t make it less obnoxious, however.

He enters the dining hall and casts his eyes around immediately, realizing that, oh, there are… people. Servants, it seems, more specifically, eating at the table. They all look up at him when he comes in, but none move out of the chairs, or defer to him as holding a higher position. Their conversation simply pauses, then resumes, as if their eating at the same table as _royalty_ was a normal and everyday thing.

It seems like, with this relaxed attitude around the palace, it very well may be. Sazed puts it on his list of things to change when he is in charge around here. Taako is clearly not a very effective ruler, if he allows his servants this much free reign.

He knows that he cannot stir up a fuss, however, and allows the servants that come over to attend him to do so, doing his best to entirely ignore the fact that there are other people eating as if they share his status.

The food is almost distressingly good, considering the other observed ineptitudes of the castle and its inhabitants, and Sazed finds himself enjoying it almost against his will. The experience is curbed by the fact that there are others eating around him, but the servants sent to wait on him are fine at their assignments and at the very least, he can listen in—or try to—on palace gossip.

It’s a hot crock of nothing, most of it, which Sazed expected. He listens to a few minutes of chatter about the prince’s advisor still technically courting the prince’s sister and her husband—he files the information away for later, in case it proves true—and some more about the gardener being in love with the plants, but that’s about where the gossip gets too ridiculous to be anything more than prattle.

This idea is only solidified in his head when he is approached by a young woman who introduces herself a little shakily as a nurse.

“I just—I thought you should know, because you two are betrothed. Two, uh, two months ago I was in charge of looking after Taako’s bodyguard, there was an attempt on the prince’s life, and, well, I’m sure you know this… So, uh, Magnus, his bodyguard, when he woke up Taako was with him and I saw them kiss, uh, afterwards,” she confides.

“Oh, well, thank you for the information,” Sazed replies, nodding as if he’s taking it into account.

He’s not. Idle gossip.

Taako would _not_ be so stupid as to fuck his bodyguard when he had a contract with Sazed.

* * *

Taako finishes fucking his bodyguard when he has a contract with Sazed, rolling off the man with a grin that has become more and more commonplace for some reason as Magnus and him have continued to grow… well, he supposes the word could be ‘closer?’ In any case, Magnus pulls him closer by the bare hips, and Taako indulges himself in burying his face in Magnus’ chest, even if it’s kinda gross and sweaty and the worst ever.

“See, told you,” Taako mumbles, and Magnus just laughs, a sound that Taako feels more than hears, pressed up against Magnus as he is.

“Okay, okay, you were right, much more fun than going to meet Sazed,” Magnus replies.

“Never been wrong ever in my entire life, didn’t plan to start now.”

“Never? Those are some impressive numbers there,” Magnus teases, which is illegal, technically, but he also starts running his fingers over Taako’s scalp, so Taako lets it slide.

“The most impressive, treason to suggest otherwise, actually.” 

“Oh, well, in _that_ case, I better stop that line of reasoning.” 

“Mhm, for sure. Gotta watch it, won’t forgive you next time.” The fact that Taako’s eyes are drifting shut is not relevant to his point. He’s a ruthless king, and Magnus would do well to remember that.

Especially since he’s slowing down in playing with Taako’s hair, which is the most illegal thing possible. He’s slowing down, and shifting closer to a sitting position, and—nope.

“Hey— Hey, thug, what’s up? What’s going on, come on,” Taako whines.

“Just— As good as this is you should probably go meet Sazed? So that neither of us end up getting in trouble, and we don’t get another patented Lucretia lecture on ignoring your responsibilities? Maybe?” Magnus offers.

“I don’t know who that is.”

“Sazed, you mean? He’s your fiancé.”

Taako throws his head back and groans for exactly twenty seven seconds. He does count. 

“Okay, or, and hear me out here, or, we can stay right here, and go for round two in a couple of minutes. _Way_ better than some stuffy meeting with some loser who I have _months_ to get to know.” 

He needs a strategy here, because Magnus is veering dangerously into cooling down enough to consider logic. Which, disgusting. Taako flashes his best bedroom eyes and trails his hand lightly over and down Magnus’ chest. “C’mon, big boy, I’ll even let you cuddle after.”

That _always_ works. Magnus is gross and disgusting, and likes cuddles, and Taako has figured out how to get everything he wants always, through sex or cuddles. Kissing Magnus when he was done dying was the best decision that Taako has ever made. These days, he not only gets to tease, insult and goof with his bodyguard, but he also gets to sleep with the guy and get everything he wants as a result. Taako is the smartest ever.

It works this time, too. Magnus sighs quietly, and flops back down onto the bed, letting Taako pillow his head on his arm as he continues to mess with Taako’s hair.

If Taako falls asleep as a result of that, and they don’t get that second round because he’s enjoying the cuddling too much, and they don’t go to see Sazed anyways, well, that’s Taako’s business.

* * *

Taako smooths down his skirt as he leads Sazed through the garden, a bit bored by the whole thing. The garden is pretty, sure, but it kind of loses a lot of its magic when one is also wondering how many of said plants have been fucked. Taako can trust nothing and no one. He has also refused to touch any of the plants, although Sazed did show up with a bouquet.

Said bouquet is currently clutched delicately in the fingers of Taako’s left hand, wrapped in a handkerchief that Taako stole from one of Sazed’s breast pockets. He is not going to pass up flowers, but he absolutely _will_ refuse to touch them skin-to-stem. If they were, like, sticky? Taako _would_ have to die immediately.

“—and it’s for that reason that our kingdom has made itself an important trade partner. Our influence these days is practically unmatched. I’m very glad that you and your sister saw that this whole betrothal was a benefit to your kingdom,” Sazed is saying.

Not that Taako is listening. He’s been tracking the movements of some of the butterflies in the garden, considering some of those good good color palettes. Taako knows he can learn some shit from that primary color pairing that these flappy boys do.

“But that’s not a very romantic discussion. Doesn’t fit this setting whatsoever, huh?”

Taako realizes that he is meant to be speaking. “Right, yeah, totally. So, Sazi, tell me, how was your whole deal? How was that whole, uh, whatsit, how was your journey? Better than the whole, uh, last time that you were here, huh?”

He’s just trying to get Sazed talking so that he doesn’t have to. Works like a charm. The less Taako actually has to _interact_ with Sazed, the better. He’s just running down the clock, at this point. Once it’s dark out he can say he’s tired and wants to retire to his own room to eat. That way, he doesn’t have to see Sazed at any point again tonight. Or, with luck, for the rest of the week! That’s only if Lucretia is nice to him, though, which she probably won’t be because she’s homophobic and she and Lup and Barry are all conspiring against him.

Anyways.

Magnus and Sazed’s bodyguard are kind of lowkey hanging around the edges of the garden, giving the two nobles an illusion of privacy while still keeping the general area safe. Taako just, like, wants to get back to Magnus, get him to carry him to the kitchens, eat a bit, then fuck off to dreamland because their little impromptu nap tuckered Taako out and he wants to get back to sleeping. Also, Sazed is boring and not at all hot, so Taako has no reason whatsoever to listen to him in any capacity or even remember his name.

Sure, they’re getting married but that’s happening in, like, a _year_ which is _basically_ forever. Taako is _fine._ Right now, he just wants to enjoy his real relationship—not that he’s, like, _so_ into Magnus that he would call them sleeping together a _relationship_ but he has fun with Magnus and finds him hot and actually bothers to remember who the hell Magnus _is,_ so like. There’s that. In a year, his whole thing with Magnus will definitely be over, and it will all be fine, and good.

But in the meantime, he gives approximately zero fucks about Sazed, and does enjoy Magnus’ company much, much more, so, like, he’s focusing on _that_ dealio rather than Sazed. So he’s, yeah, just counting down until he can finally get back to Magnus and his own food and his own room, and not have to make painful polite boring conversation with Sazed.

Mentally, he skips forward through the rest of the meeting, until he can _finally_ fake a yawn and a stretch, flashing Sazed a small smile. “I’m sorry, lovely,” he says, steering them gently in Magnus’ direction. “Ever since that, uh, that whole gala debacle, I’ve just been so tired so easily. Paranoia, Merle says, but, you know, that’s how it be. Watching one’s back is mentally _exhausting._ I would _love_ to continue chatting, this has been lovely, but I can’t say that I want to fall asleep on you.”

Sazed looks a bit taken aback, but is at least a little bit gracious about it. “Totally understandable, I suppose. Thank you for spending time with me, I had a good time.”

“Of course, of course. You _are_ with Taako, buddy. That’s the whole point.”

Taako allows his hand to be kissed then pulls away, practically making a beeline for Magnus. _This_ is who he wants to focus on for the rest of the night, while he still can. If this whole thing going on between him and his bodyguard has an expiration date, then he wants to take advantage of said bodyguard as much as possible in that time.

Magnus’ hands are warm when he takes Taako’s arm, and Taako grins up at him. “Alright, gauntlet run or whatever, date totally slammed. Taako’s fuckin’ great at this. Now, my dude, you wanna get back to the kitchens? I can go make something in the kitchens, we can bring it back up to my room, then you can eat more than just my _food,_ how’s that sound?”

Magnus laughs, the deep sound that Taako _loves,_ eyes flicking over to Sazed and his bodyguard who are making their way out of the garden. “Sounds absolutely amazing, as always,” he replies, leaning in to kiss the back of Taako’s hand like Sazed had.

It’s a slightly possessive gesture, Magnus wiping away the trace of Sazed’s affection away with his own lips.

Taako’s into it.

* * *

Lucretia is able to set up two more “dates” between Taako and Sazed, and Magnus thinks it’s maybe a little bit funny. Having spent—how long had it been, four months?—around Taako, Magnus is very aware of when Taako is and isn’t bored. Sazed has absolutely no idea that he bores Taako so completely.

When Taako is bored—meetings, most conversations, interacting with anyone he doesn’t care for, all of his dates with Sazed.

When Taako isn’t bored—cooking, putting together outfits, stealing items, when he is around and talking to Magnus.

So, yes, he’s a little bit smug, watching Taako interact with Sazed. He interacts with the man the same way he interacts with just about every other noble that Magnus thinks he’s ever seen the prince interact with—gets him talking, clocks out, then immediately forgets his name as soon as the person leaves the room.

Magnus is carrying him back from their third date, listening to Taako complain. “He says he’s gonna come back in, like, three months for another visit, and that one will last, like, a _month._ It’ll be horrible. How will I survive?”

“I imagine much the same way you’ve been surviving this past visit. Just make a bunch of excuses and get me to carry you away,” Magnus teases. It’s not quite a tease, of course, but, neither of them are entirely clear on where this whole betrothal thing will leave their relationship.

Well, Magnus isn’t clear, at least. Taako has been pretty clear that he isn’t thinking about it yet. Which is very fair, considering they will only have to deal with Sazed for about four more hours and then not at all for three entire months, but it’s still a strange situation. 

“That is a very good idea, and exactly why I keep you around. I’ll just have to have a lot of busywork that I won’t actually have to _do_ but I can pretend that I have to, so I can just avoid him for an entire month. Perfect plan, Maggie.”

He rests his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, feeling the slight squeeze Magnus does around his knees in response. This piggyback is one of many that Magnus owes Taako, now that there is no reason for him to not be carried.

Taako had to wait for, like, an entire _month_ for Magnus’ shoulder to heal enough for him to carry Taako around again, and Taako was not a fan. He is getting carried everywhere nowadays in retaliation for that whole debacle. Magnus is happy to do it, especially because no one even questions it anymore. The fact that Taako gets piggybacks from his bodyguard is just a thing about Taako, not a piece of evidence that he and Magnus are fucking.

Not that there _weren’t_ any indications that he and Magnus were fucking, but that was not the point whatsoever. Taako just knows that he likes and deserves being carried, and also, he probably should not advertise to what’s-his-name that he’s getting it good from his most trusted and very hot bodyguard.

It won’t be a problem, though. It’s only been two months. He and Magnus won’t be together for another two.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the tags! There will be dubcon in this chapter, we're sorry for it but Sazed is a dick. Nothing explicit goes on, but Taako isn't happy.

It’s two months later and Taako and Magnus _are_ still together. Which is fine, because it definitely still isn’t anything serious. Not even remotely. The fact that he and Magnus are currently sitting in the gardens for no good reason means nothing. The gardens themselves are as boring and horrifying as they were when he was here with Sazed.

Magnus, though? Magnus is naming every bird and butterfly he can see while Taako sits sprawled on his lap, and it’s kind of amazing.

“That one is named Freddie Mercur-bee.” The names are growing more ridiculous as Magnus goes.

“Now, which part of that bad boy did you draw inspiration from? There’s just so much to focus on. Personally, I would have gone with Queen Bee-yoncé, but—” Taako says.

“Oh, well, I didn’t realize she was royalty. Sorry for disrespecting you, your majesty,” Magnus replies.

“Mmm— she says she’ll let it slide this time, but next time you better watch your mouth, or you’re gonna get stung, and the bee mafia doesn’t play, my man. If the bee mafia is on your ass, you’re done for, no questions asked.”

Magnus laughs, marveling quietly at Taako. He catalogues the moment in the back of his mind. Taako draped in sunlight with his legs on the back of the bench, crossed at the ankles. He realizes he’s been quiet for a moment too long when Taako twists around to look at him.

“Whatcha thinking about that’s more important than royalty, huh? Because, spoiler alert— nothing could be,” he accuses.

Magnus should hesitate here, and he knows it, should bite back the words before Taako bolts but he’s never been one for that so— 

“I love you, you know that? I kissed you back that day because I love you, and I took that arrow because it was my job, but I’d be lying if I said that was my only motivator. You don’t have to say it b—”

Taako’s whole hand is over his mouth. Magnus, of course, licks it, and Taako screams before abruptly standing up.

“I need a bath.” He’s turned away and is already walking from Magnus. Magnus doesn’t follow.

“I’m sorry, I get that you want space. I’ll stay here, and if you want me you can come find me at any time, or whatever,” Magnus calls. Taako stops and turns around specifically to make sure that Magnus sees him roll his eyes.

“No, no, you’re coming. Why the fuck would you not? Who’d draw my bath and bring me rose petals if you stayed here. Actually, why am I walking? Magnus, come carry me, come on.” 

Magnus blinks and obeys, walking over to scoop Taako up. He should have expected this, probably, Taako is weird and this tracks. 

Taako shoos away the other servants that are actually supposed to be in charge of drawing him a bath. He claims they can’t see him at any level of indecency, and when they object that he’s slept with over half of them, he pretends he can’t hear anything. Which is par for the course.

He bans Magnus to wait just outside the door except for occasional demands for more hot water or flower petals. During one of the demands Magnus stops inside.

“Are we going to talk about this at all?” he asks.

“There’s literally nothing to talk about. You deal with your thing, and Taako’s good right here. Problem solved,” Taako replies, splashing a fair bit of water over the edge.

“Alright, yeah, I guess that works for me.”

“No guessing required, that’s an order.”

* * *

“Taako, you do actually have to go to this one, seriously. One visit I can pretend that you’re still recovering from shock, but you aren’t allowed to be traumatized by seeing your betrothed forever, no matter how boring you find him.” Lucretia made a point of coming to fetch Taako personally this time. Homophobic of her.

“I don’t see why not,” Taako quips. Lucretia rolls her eyes.

“Because he’s going to be your husband, so unless you want to back out of that completely, there are certain things you have to do. Like talk to him, and see him, and not skip out on his visits to sleep with your bodyguard.” 

Magnus makes an indignant noise. “I don’t see why I should be punished for this!”

Lucretia pinches the bridge of her nose, and Taako snorts. Good. If he has to suffer, so does she.

“It’s not a matter of punishing you, Magnus, it’s a matter of diplomacy. Taako has to at least _pretend_ to have _some_ interest in Sazed. Anyway. Taako, I will take _scraps_ of affection, the _lowest_ levels of attention. But we need _something_ for this to work.” She starts nudging Taako towards the door.

Taako lets his legs fall out from under him and goes limp on the floor, not moving. Taking a deep breath, Lucretia turns to Magnus.

“Magnus, can you carry him most of the way there, please? He does have to _walk_ up to Sazed, though, so, please, make that happen somehow.” 

“You got it.” Magnus scoops Taako into his arms, where Taako blows a raspberry at Lucretia. Taako is displeased, so they both also have to have terrible, awful, no good, very bad days.

As Magnus is carrying him, he turns to peer up at him. “My legs are broken. You have to carry me for the whole date, sorry, no other way.” 

Magnus looks tempted, but furrows his brow. “Taako, I can’t see that going over well, or going over at all. I’m not afraid of Sazed, but I am a little bit afraid of Luce. You have to walk.” 

Taako presses his face into a pout, burying it in Magnus’ chest. Mm, that feels right. Sitting here, being carried by Magnus, surrounded by Magnus. That’s how it should always be, not whatever the hell Sazed wanted.

“Why don’t you love me anymore?”

“Taako,” Magnus sets him down on the ground, “Come on, walk with dignity.”

“Ugh, _fine.”_ They’re almost to the opening hall anyways, Taako guesses he’ll live. 

He sees Sazed and rapidly rethinks his stance on survival. Death is preferable to this date. Worst of all, Magnus is drifting slightly behind him, in proper bodyguard order. _Ugh._

Sazed strides forward when he sees Taako, taking his hand to kiss it. “My darling, we’ve been apart much too long. My heart has been aching for you—” it’s a whole load of bullshit, and Taako tunes out right up until Sazed is kissing his hand.

“Right, yes, deffo way too long, way too far, too hard to keep in contact and not be constantly struggling for sure.” Nailed it.

Sazed takes Taako’s arm, _awful,_ and starts to lead him down to the stables as Magnus trails behind. They’re going horseback riding, an activity that Taako heavily protested. It’s not that he’s afraid of horses, it’s just that they smell awful, and it means he has to wear pants. Plus, like, going out to ride means committing to a set amount of time. No way to duck out before sunset on this one. Taako’d much prefer to ride Magnus than to ride with Sazed.

They get to the stables and the second Sazed walks in all the horses start to whinney. The first horse that Sazed approaches the stall of snorts and rears up in place. Sazed looks furious. 

“Why, this thing is half feral! It won’t even let me approach it, good god. I hope they’re not all like this!” Sazed gripes. Taako winces. He may not know omens well, but even _he_ knows this is a bad sign.

He moves to the next stall where the horse stands for him but snorts heavily, the whites of its eyes showing. A stablehand hurries over to lead Sazed to a stall at the far end of the barn, apologizing for the trouble. Magnus raises an eyebrow at Taako and pushes open the door of the first stall, bridling Taako’s own horse without trouble. Well, no more trouble than Taako’s horse usually gives.

The stablehand finds Sazed an old mare that barely moves but stands for him. Taako rides his official royal mount, a palomino with a braided mane who only tolerates Taako on his back. Sazed talks, Taako’s horse tries to kick him, and just for that, it’s not the worst of their dates so far. 

Until they get back to the barn that is. They dismount and pass off their horses just as the sun is setting, joined by their bodyguards again, and Sazed wraps his arm around Taako’s waist. It’s awful and terrible, and Taako lets it happen.

He swallows the bile in his throat and leans against Sazed, shooting Magnus one last glance before they turn to face the sunset. The sunset should be pretty, darkening blue sky shot through with pink. Taako thinks it looks like blood.

Sazed’s seemingly whispering to Taako, but Magnus can hear it perfectly even from his professional distance. He’s even trying not to listen. Magnus worries whenever Taako is out of his sight with Sazed, but watching it is something else.

Taako’s fidgeting with the hand that isn’t wrapped around Sazed. Tapping his fingers in a way that Magnus knows means he’s bored. Sazed has his hand wrapped around Taako’s coat. He’s going to wrinkle it, it’s velvet. Taako’s going to kill him.

Sazed kisses Taako.

Magnus ignores the way it pulls at his gut. He has no right to be hurt by this, knows better than to fall prey to jealousy over Taako kissing his fiancé. But the feeling refuses to be vanished that easily. He looks away, but it doesn’t quite help. The image is burned into his brain.

When Sazed pulls away he makes eye contact with Magnus and lowers his voice to a proper stage whisper for Taako. “You know, if you were interested, I have quite nice quarters here. We could go back to my rooms, and continue with the evening…”

Magnus is going to throw up. To his almost-relief, Taako looks like he’s about to do something similar. He pulls away abruptly, blinking in panic like a deer in the headlights. 

“Right, uh, nope— we’re not gonna do that, actually, uh—” He’s floundering, really looking for a way out of _this_ one. The whole date thing was bad enough. 

“Oh. Of course, of course, I’d just thought, with the way things were going, it seemed a reasonable course of action, but— May I ask why not?” Sazed isn’t dropping it like he should. Taako was _reeeeeally_ counting on him _dropping_ it. Grift time.

“Yeah, no, totes, that tracks. It’s just that I’m a _virgin,_ soooo.”

Magnus slaps his hands over his mouth just in time to stop from guffawing loudly. He’s still shaking with laughter, but Sazed looks shocked. Grift successful.

“Oh! Of course, that, um, I wouldn’t dream of rushing you.” 

“Yeah, you know, gotta take things slow, y’know, for the sake of propriety, prince and all that. Can’t just go sleeping with someone on the fourth date. What would they think?” Taako’s inching away from Sazed, gesturing at the air beside him like the mythical ‘they’ is standing right there, and Magnus is crying into his hands. 

“Yes, certainly it would be a scandal. I apologize, I wasn’t thinking.” Sazed’s recovered somewhat, letting Taako retreat back to Magnus.

“No, nah, it’s coolio, all under control. I’m gonna head out for the night, totes exhausted, riding wears me out and all that. It was epic to see you, though, hope to see you again soon, goodnight.” 

“Have a lovely evening. Could I have one more kiss before you go?” Sazed steps towards him again. Taako feels like yelling.

“Sure thing.” Instead, Taako kisses him for half a second before sprinting to Magnus.

Magnus manages to control himself until they’ve entered the castle and are out of view. Then he ducks behind an alcove with Taako and kisses him properly, kisses him like he knows Taako likes. Kisses him in the way only Magnus knows how. Taako indulges him for more than a few seconds, before pulling away with a laugh.

“Damn, big guy, someone’s eager,” Taako says.

“Someone’s a pretty experienced kisser for a virgin,” Magnus retorts.

“Listen, I panicked, alright? Cha’boy’s not the most experienced liar when it’s on the spot, but, I’ll tell you what.” Taako traces a hand along Magnus’ jawline, shooting him a wink that’s too exaggerated to be sexy. “Come back to my room with me, and I’ll show you what _else_ I’m pretty good at.” 

Magnus sobers up at the implication, Taako a bit concerned by the sudden frown on his face before he replies, “Taako, as your bodyguard I’m meant to _protect_ your virginity, not _take_ it.”

“Shut up,” Taako sulks, and that’s enough to send Magnus into the deep belly laugh he’d held off earlier.

Taako kisses him to actually shut him up, and Magnus picks him up to carry him back to his room, where he proceeds to be a _very_ bad bodyguard.

* * *

Magnus doesn’t drop the goof all that visit, but then again, no one does. Taako has slept with probably a fourth of the castle, all combined, servants included, and word travels fast of the blatant yet hilarious lie Taako told Sazed about his sexual history.

In Taako’s defense, however, it’s a good excuse. Means he never has to kiss too long or even hold hands too long, because that’s disgusting and boring and he throws the word propriety around enough that, even though Sazed always pretty much allows Taako’s departure because of it, he also may suspect that Taako doesn’t know exactly what the word means.

It also means that Taako is free every night to spend with Magnus, wrapped up in each other as Magnus has started to task himself with covering up the places of Sazed’s kisses and touches with his own. It’s how he’s learned to deal with the jealousy that comes whenever he has to watch Taako put himself through date after date with a man he doesn’t care for, that he’s bored by. Taako kisses Sazed pretending like he likes it and then returns to Magnus and arches into his touch, angles his head for more, pulls his arms tighter around him when they’re finished. Taako goes on a dumb date then spends the night on Magnus’ lap, both speaking in conspiratal tones and laughing like delighted children. Magnus gets this even when Taako hates it from Sazed, and that’s enough for him.

They make it through the second visit in this way, peppering Taako’s dismal dates into a month that, otherwise, isn’t too bad. In a summer month warm and draped in sunlight, Taako falls in love.

He realizes this about halfway through Magnus kissing away another one of Sazed’s hand kisses, and accidentally punches Magnus in the face. When Magnus pulls away to say something, probably “ow, what the fuck” or a derivative of such, Taako kisses him.

He tastes blood, and is reminded again of bad omens.

He doesn’t tell Magnus. He doesn’t need to know.

* * *

“You want me to do _what?”_

“I mean, aren’t you already doing it to Sazed? Just do it to Magnus, too,” Taako says, opening the latest letter from his betrothed, as always getting bored immediately after reading _Dearest Taako,_ and folding it back up to throw it in the box of all his other unread letters.

“I’m— Taako, I love you, I do. You’re my brother-in-law and I really do love you, but I _cannot_ write Magnus a love letter.” Lucretia stood from her desk a few words ago, and seems like she’s really being truthful. “He’s practically my brother, too, and just— nope. No way.”

Taako does what Taako does, which is drape himself across Lucretia’s desk and groan for twelve seconds straight. His throat hurts a bit today, or else it would be longer.

“Taako.”

He does not stop.

“Taako.”

A few more seconds.

_“Taako.”_

“Yes, Lucy?”

“No.”

“It wouldn’t even be that bad! Just, I dunno, make it nice and sexy. Something that says, like, I know I haven’t said it and never will but I love you and I also want to ride you like a carousel pony.”

“Nope, not doing that.”

 _“Fine._ But know that you’re homophobic and I hate you, and I can’t wait until you go move in with Lup and Barry.” With that, Taako flounces out of her office.

But not before he hears her reply, “Neither can I.”

They both grin.

Lucretia sighs, and goes to fish out the letter Taako had discarded. She’s been writing back and forth with Sazed since the man’s first visit, at Taako’s request, posing as the prince, and Sazed has no idea. She had asked Taako to her office to tell him that these letters had progressed to— well, it was essentially and unfortunately erotica, because Sazed was uncomfortably pushy and Lucretia was _worried_ but Taako had just—shrugged it off, told her to make him happy, and brought up forging a similar letter for him to give to Magnus.

They really don’t need more declarations of love, anyways. Magnus whispers it into Taako’s hair every night, declares it when he makes Taako spit out water at a joke at dinner, and Taako thinks it every time Magnus kisses him, bites it back every time Magnus drags him outside the castle because he saw someone walking their dog in the gardens.

Not that Lucretia knows this. She just writes what Taako dictates in his letters to Lup. But he’s sworn her to secrecy slash immediate amnesia of everything he’s said. She, of course, has stuck to this promise. At least the first part, anyway.

* * *

They get another month on their own before Sazed’s third visit. The weather starts getting colder because of homophobia, and the tree’s leaves change colors and start falling off.

Sazed comes with the normal amount of guards and pulls Taako into a deep kiss without even asking the first time he sees Taako, which is understandable given Taako’s general look, feel, and aura, which is totally and completely irresistible, but Taako still hates it greatly.

Magnus notes this, and is about to physically pull Sazed away before he’s stopped by a soft hand on his wrist, Taako’s, communicating that it’s not the time for that. Magnus steps back, and looks away when Sazed lets Taako go, because otherwise he’d be glaring and he doubts Taako wants that, either.

“Nice to see you, too, m’fella,” Taako says, looking like he wants to flee Sazed’s arms while still keeping himself in them.

“Of course, sweetheart. After all your letters, I couldn’t wait to see you. Every part of you.” His head ducks to nibble at Taako’s ear, and Taako pushes him off.

“Not in front of, like, everyone,” he instructs. He really does expect to be obeyed, but, Sazed just takes another step forward, gathering Taako in his arms again.

“Oh, they’re not important. It’s not as if they don’t know, and I want to show you off.”

Taako shuts up, then, and takes it. Sazed’s arm wraps possessively around his waist.

Both Taako’s and Magnus’ nails dig into their palms.

* * *

Taako realizes it after a week or so. He tries the virgin angle, is told that Sazed has just been waiting _so_ long, and with those letters it’s really only a matter of time. He tries being oblivious to Sazed’s innuendos, and his ignorance is called _cute, but not what I meant, I can show you,_ usually accompanied by a few kisses or nips somewhere that Taako hates. It’s when he has to push Sazed away for the second time in a _group_ of nobles, because he’d hate it alone but they’re fucking _in public,_ that Taako realizes that he’s gonna have to sleep with his fiancé.

The realization comes with both a sick feeling and a sense of reservation. He’s gonna hate it, isn’t he. But Sazed isn’t _stopping,_ so.

Taako settles for stalling. It won’t work forever, and won’t even work for _long,_ actually, because Sazed is _fucking_ relentless. Sazed takes up escorting Taako from the room when he complains about prying eyes, groping him in alcoves. Kissing him against walls. Or even just ignoring Taako’s complaints, saying essentially that he doesn’t mind even if Taako does. Taako has to resort to going to _meetings_ to get out of having to sleep with Sazed, because he stalls by saying that they have political things to do, and it’s awful. He ends up sleeping at them anyway, but.

He needs an angle, but, even scrambling, can’t find one until after one date when they’re tucked into a supply closet and Sazed’s hand is on his dress zipper.

“Okay, okay, hold up.” Taako pulls himself away, which results in his dress almost getting ripped because Sazed _doesn’t let go right away,_ and that’s, like, totally cool.

“What is it _now?_ No one’s around, there’s nothing going on today, we even left your puppy-dog of a bodyguard outside, what’s _wrong?”_ He’s still not moving his hand from Taako’s back.

“I just think that we should wait—” Sazed cuts Taako off with a heavy huff.

“Wait for _what?_ Love, I’ve been waiting for _months,_ I just— I don’t mean to push, I’m just saying I’m starting to get the _wrong idea_ about your feelings about me, and we don’t want any confusion, do we?” He starts to unzip Taako’s dress and Taako shudders, properly ducking away. He doesn’t miss the displeasure on Sazed’s face.

“No, yeah, and I totally get that, but I want to give you something to look forward to next time, right? That sounds chill? So why don’t we hold off, let anticipation build just a little bit more, and the reward will be _so_ much sweeter, huh?”

Taking a deep breath, Taako steadies his hands at his sides and forces himself back forward to press a hand up against Sazed’s jawline. He hates this, it’s bad, but it might just seal the deal. He can flirt his way out of sex tonight, it’s totally _cool._ As he moves his hand, he rocks his knee gently against Sazed’s crotch and whatever argument Sazed has dies in his throat. It’s a move that Taako’s practiced, usually with Magnus, though always to rile him up and not to get out of anything. No, Taako always _wanted_ to sleep with Magnus. But, hey, if his tricks work on someone else, well.

Taako counts to ten in his head before he lets himself retreat. Sazed rolls his eyes, but follows after him.

“If you insist,” he says.

“Oh, I do, homeslice, I absolutely do. Don’t worry, when we actually do the deed, it’ll be so much better this way.” Taako pushes open the door, is relieved to see Magnus waiting just around the corner.

Magnus’ eyes are obvious in their concern, and Taako shakes his head. It’s fine, Taako’s great.

“Your dress seems to be slipping, your majesty.” Magnus nudges Sazed out of the way to zip it back to the top, and this time, feeling Magnus’ hands on him, Taako sighs with relief. He can manage this, it’ll all be under control.

* * *

Taako and Sazed have finished their date in the garden, because it’s the last night of Sazed’s visit and it’s the same place as their first date, and the air is just starting to dip into chilly with the setting sun. The moon illuminates the whole scene perfectly, and Magnus wishes it was just a hair darker. Wishes he didn’t have to watch this in such breathtaking detail.

Sazed hasn’t let go of Taako’s arm the whole evening, not even for a second. He turns to him.

“It’s getting rather late, love, perhaps we should held back to my quarters and continue our date in _private.”_ Sazed kisses Taako before Taako speaks, a hand wrapping into Taako’s hair in a way that Magnus can tell is too tight, even from this distance.

Taako pulls away and glances once at Magnus, offering him half a smile before turning back and sighing.

“It _is_ the last night you’re in town, and we _did_ have all those grandiose plans, might as well go make good on some of them, and all that, yeah.” There’s zero excitement in Taako’s voice.

Sazed grins down at him and _finally_ releases his arm, but it’s only to wrap that arm around his waist and trace the pantline of Taako’s very loud harem pants with the other hand.

“Or, we could always start the evening right here, huh? It’s relatively private, no one of _importance_ will see.” Sazed’s damn near growling at this point. It’s supposed to feel sexy, Magnus is sure. Instead, it feels dangerous.

Magnus’ hands tighten into possessive fists. Not here, not now. He will literally die if he has to watch this.

“No, nope, not that, hey, come on—” Sazed doesn’t stop at the first no, and instead waits until Taako’s squirming to move his hand. “Let’s go back to your room, get the atmosphere right, that’s it.” 

“Fine, fine, it’s just so hard to keep waiting after all this time.” Magnus is rapidly calculating the pros and cons of killing Sazed in this garden. The pros are getting dangerously close to winning.

“I feel ya, I do, but I believe in you, together we can stay strong and make it there.”

And they do. They make it all the way back to Sazed’s room, and Magnus manages to keep himself from attacking Sazed. Sazed’s practically shoving by the time they get there, though, and so Magnus doesn’t even get, like, some last eye contact with Taako before the door is slammed shut.

* * *

An eternity passes, and at some point Magnus slams his head against the wall and holds it there. 

The door creaks open, late into the night, and Magnus lurches forward as Taako appears. Taako offers him half of a grin before rushing into his arms and this, this is _wrong._

Because Taako’s a clinger, sure, but Taako only clings when he wants attention. It’s clinging to demand that someone look at him, clinging so that you’re touching and appreciating. Not clinging like this, not wrapping his arms around Magnus like Magnus could vanish at any moment. Not shaking faintly in Magnus’ arms. 

Taako like this is _fragile._ Fragile in a way Magnus never expected to see him, and Magnus is shaking with the wrongness of it.

He threads his hand through Taako’s hair and pulls him closer to his chest.

“Hey, hey, you okay? Taako, I’m right here, come on, let’s go back, huh?” Magnus whispers, still very aware of the open door that Sazed lurks behind.

Taako takes a breath that rattles through his core and pushes away from Magnus’ chest with a false confidence Magnus could recognize from a thousand miles away.

“Sure thing, let’s get the hell out of dodge. Gotta get my beauty rest and all that.” He tightens his arms around Magnus’ neck again, and Magnus picks him up, Taako’s legs wrapping around his waist. 

“Of course, let’s go.” Magnus needs a minute to recover from this himself, but that doesn’t matter right now. Because Taako is real and in his arms again and needs him. And that’s the only priority. 

They’re at the door to their room when Taako mumbles something Magnus doesn’t quite catch.

“What’s that?” he asks.

“I said I love you.” Taako’s still not at full volume.

“I love you too.” Well, shit, something’s _really_ wrong.

* * *

Taako had gotten out of having to spend the night with Sazed because he had complained about the fact that he didn’t have any clothes in there and the mattress was bad, but the morning still comes and he still has to see Sazed when it does.

It felt all a little better in the sunlight, and after curling up as small as possible in Magnus’ arms, but he still doesn’t _enjoy_ the fact that he has to eat breakfast with Sazed, who’s prone, now, apparently, to leaning lecherously over to him and kissing him like Taako has said he doesn’t like many times over.

But after breakfast, they prepare his carriage and all his luggage is loaded in, and Taako only has to have one more conversation with him before he is finally, finally, _finally_ fucking _gone._

He leads Sazed back to his carriage all too eagerly, and actually has some _enthusiasm_ in kissing him for once, because it’s a kiss _goodbye._ He’s in a good mood, already planning the rest of the day, (which, to be fair, consists of napping and spending time with Magnus) when Sazed takes that all the fuck away from him, pulling away from the kiss.

“You were right, sweetheart,” he murmurs, thumbs circling Taako’s palms. “It _was_ worth the wait. Now, aren’t you excited for when I visit again? Next time I come, I will never be leaving you again.”

He means it as a promise.

It sounds like a threat.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that in this chapter, there's mention of a dissociative episode and a vaguely-described panic attack. Stay safe!

Sazed is moving in permanently, and Lucretia is leaving, and it’s happening on the same day, and Taako is totally completely chill. The shaking of his hands is absolutely not an indication of a problem.

Lucretia keeps looking at him as the servants are loading her trunks into the carriage. She’s excited, and he’s not oblivious enough to miss that, but there’s worry in her gaze, too. As the last trunk is being carried out, she takes both of Taako’s hands in hers and stares up at him.

“Hey, hey, look at me. You’re going to be okay? You’re sure?” She keeps her voice low, low enough that even Magnus, who’s standing a couple feet away, won’t be able to hear. “Taako, if you’re worried, I don’t have to go. I can live without being in the same palace as Lup and Barry, I won’t wither away.”

Taako rolls his eyes, swallowing tightly. “Lucy, I’m totally cool, okay? I don’t want to sit here for the next year watching you make out with letters, and disappear for the entirety of their visits. Honestly, it’s completely revolting. I gag every single time, and that’s on you.”

She laughs. “Well, as much as I hate to torment you, I also want you to be safe. If you don’t feel safe with Sazed, tell me now, and I can call this whole thing off, no problem.” 

He lets himself imagine it for a minute. Imagines telling Lucretia that he's kind of terrified of Sazed, that he hates every single minute he spends with him, that Sazed is somewhat shitty about boundaries, how much he loves Magnus. She'd kick him out on the spot, he'd never move into the castle, and definitely wouldn’t be allowed to stay with Taako. Except— on some disgustingly small level, Taako is practical, and, _ugh,_ knows how to run a kingdom.

So he sees the consequences of calling off this engagement. Sees Sazed’s country at war with his own, and the kingdom crumpling under his ill-managed rule. No. Taako can't throw them all away just because he's picky about men. He’s going to get over it, it’ll be fine.

“Lucy, I don't love the guy. It’s not like I'm living in constant fear or anything. I'm good, Taako’s cool out here. Go, go fall further in love, go.” 

“Alright. I’m only a letter away if you need me for anything,” she says, and Taako raises an eyebrow.

_“Anything?”_

“Whatever it is, not that, Taako.” Lucretia laughs, and hugs him tightly, and for once Taako returns a hug.

She’s soft, and a rock, and he’s going to miss her, but he’s going to be completely fine.

“I love you, Taako,” she calls over her shoulder as Magnus walks her to her carriage.

“Tell Barry his pants are still ugly!” he calls back, and the door slams behind them with a shudder that shakes the walls.

Taako bursts into tears. He’s not… entirely sure why? Except, like, Lucretia’s gone now, and Sazed is gonna be here _forever,_ and he can’t _go_ and he’s scared and alone and he hates everything about this and this is going to be his new _normal,_ alone, and with Sazed and alone, and, and— 

This is not a dignified dramatic cry, no, this is huge, gulping sobs that rattle his whole body. His nose is completely stuffed up, and he can’t catch his breath. There’s a weight on his chest, and he needs to _go,_ right now. 

Leaving the doorway is an interesting experience, because his body isn’t fully under his control right now. Sure, he gets _logically_ where his feet are going and how they’re doing it, and he gets that his brain should be in charge, but his legs are too heavy, and his thoughts are dominated by the sound of carriage wheels pulling away. The sound of those carriage wheels leaving, and then, _and then,_ other carriage wheels arriving—carriage wheels that won’t leave this time. Or ever.

The castle is too small, suddenly, Taako decides.

He bolts. He bolts, and the legs that aren’t quite his anymore work just fine. That’s the thing about fight or flight reactions, they work just as well on body alone. Which is good, because, his brain is somewhere the fuck _else._

It’s not long before his awareness of his surroundings fades to nothing. There’s movement, and there’s freedom, and that’s all that matters. Fleeing is all there is.

He comes back to his body in pieces, on a rooftop he doesn’t recognize.

The first sensation he processes is the cold stone against his legs. It’s cold and uncomfortable, and he doesn’t really get _why_ he would have sat down here, but there’s no accounting for taste, even his own, all the time.

The second thing he notices is that he’s on a roof. Which— huh. Taako doesn’t like heights, and he’s not a very good climber. It’s really a mystery, how he got up here. His face is still red, his throat’s raw from sobbing, and he can’t quite breathe right. However, the sun is much higher in the sky than it was when he left, so he starts climbing back.

Time to deal with whatever the hell disaster he just caused.

* * *

“Where the fuck _is_ he?”

Sazed’s yelling, as though Magnus isn’t twice as worried as he could ever be.

Sazed is pissed because Taako wasn’t there when he arrived and he has to wait for his attention. Magnus is pissed because the guards were supposed to be watching him, _why weren’t they watching him, what might have happened to him,_ and now, as far as they know, Taako could be dead in a ditch somewhere. He was hurting and ran off, and _no one bothered to follow him._

Magnus should have waited with him while Lucretia left, and he’s never going to forgive himself if he’s actually hurt.

“I already _told_ you, I don’t know where he is! I was gone for a minute to say bye to his advisor, and when I came back, he wasn’t here. I have _no idea_ where he would have gone.” Magnus is practically spitting his replies.

“Your majesty,” Sazed corrects. As if Magnus has cared about those titles over the past few months.

“Is that seriously what you’re— ” Magnus takes a deep breath and clenches his fists at his side. Keep it together, he’s got this. He needs to keep it together so they can find Taako alright. “Your majesty. Of course.”

“I just don’t understand how you could have _lost_ him. You have _one_ job, and you sure seem to be committed to doing it well _most_ of the time, so why is _this_ time the exception where you don’t know?” 

Sazed’s growing dangerously still, and Magnus is considering storming out to just go and fucking _look_ instead of standing here and _taking_ this, when the door opens, and Taako creeps in.

He’s been crying. He’s been crying, and even _now,_ in _front_ of people, Taako’s standing kind of half-hunched over, hands in his cloak pockets. There’s dirt all over him, something he’d never allow under most circumstances, and seeing him actually doesn’t abate Magnus’ fears. It worsens them, if anything. Taako doesn’t let himself _look_ like this in front of people.

“Taako—” Magnus starts, but Sazed cuts him off and shoves past him to get to Taako before he can.

 _“There_ you are! Do you have any _idea_ the scene you’ve caused? How embarrassing it was for me to arrive here, and have you not even be _present_ while everyone was waiting? It’s like I’m talking to a _child,_ it’s like you’ve only been a prince less than a _day._ I shouldn’t have to tell you that you come and _greet_ your fiancé when he arrives.” 

Magnus stops a step behind Sazed to gauge Taako’s response. Taako tilts his head at Sazed and bursts into hysterical laughter. It’s all he can do, he isn’t about to _cry_ again.

“Hey! Don’t _laugh_ at me when I’m talking to you.” Sazed grabs Taako shoulder, and shoves, and once again, Magnus doesn’t think.

He just moves, and then he’s between Taako and Sazed, and he has Sazed’s wrist tightly in his hand, and he’s twisting it, making Sazed wince in pain, twisting his arm to keep his wrist from being broken and forcing him halfway to his knees as a result.

“Get your fucking hands off of him.” Magnus isn’t yelling, is the thing. His voice is dangerously steady, quiet. There’s the sound of a sword drawing behind him, and he suddenly is forced to remember Sazed’s own bodyguard. 

It doesn’t matter.

Sazed is making deadly eye contact with Magnus, but Magnus is stronger than Sazed, and so when he releases his wrist, Sazed takes a step back. It’s not far enough.

“How _dare_ you. How _dare_ you lay a hand on me. I should have you _killed,_ just for that.” Sazed’s words are enough to snap Taako out of whatever state he’s in.

“No, no killing here, nope. Maggie’s just riled up because he was worried about me, and he’s very sorry for this incident, and all that good shit. I lost track of time and missed your arrival. I’m sorry. I’ll see you at dinner, though, and I’ll go now. I need to thoroughly reprimand my bodyguard for his actions.” Taako’s voice is more monotone than it’s ever been.

Sazed considers the situation, considers where he is, and sighs heavily before crossing around Magnus to force Taako into a kiss. Taako holds his whole body practically limp. Sazed doesn’t seem to notice, but then again, neither does Taako.

“Please ensure that you do, darling. I’d hate to have you around a dangerous man,” Sazed says, and, on his way out, knocks a vase over that shatters. “Whoops.”

As soon as he’s gone Magnus turns to Taako. He holds out his hands in offering, but doesn’t touch. He knows better. Taako touches _him,_ when he wants to be touched.

“Taako, are you okay? Where were you? I was worried.” He doesn’t raise his voice, either.

Taako presses his hands tightly in Magnus’ and gives an attempt at a smile. It doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh yeah, totes chill, all under control. Sorry to spook you, I just needed to get the hell out of dodge and take a walk, ya feel? Now, we have until dinner, so whatcha say we take advantage of that time, huh?” Taako leans against Magnus, and wraps one arm around his neck. He holds Magnus like he means it, and Magnus lets it go for the moment.

Sazed, however, doesn’t let the encounter go that easily.

* * *

Magnus is going a tiny bit stir crazy. He had to take himself off of twenty-four hour guard duty after he technically assaulted Sazed, and it was getting to him just a bit. Sazed didn’t bring it up again, but the vibes were uncomfortable enough that even _Taako_ thought it would be a good idea, at least for the time being. It does mean, however, that all he has to do sometimes is sit and worry about how Taako is doing.

He has about two days before he can justify returning full time, and so he’s desperately trying to kill time by hanging out with the other guards. 

Avi’s doing an especially committed job of trying to comfort him, because Avi knows the details of the situation. Avi suggested poker, which Magnus is losing at, but at least yelling about this and drinking small amounts of whiskey means he’s not just picturing Sazed touching Taako. It’s a method of coping, for sure.

Avi’s been staring at the doorway for an unusually long time.

“Hey, Magnus?” he says.

“Yeah?”

“You have a visitor.” 

“Who?” Magnus turns around and sees Taako draped dramatically against the doorway. Taako smiles widely and flounces over, sprawling into Magnus’ lap. Magnus shifts immediately to accommodate the new weight, used to Taako on his thighs, now, more often than not. Accommodating Taako is instinct, these days. It’s funny, because as soon as he feels the familiarity of Taako against him, he relaxes greatly.

“Hey, Maggie, what’re we up to? Playing cards? Fuck yeah, deal me in.” He’s looking at Magnus’ cards, too, which is _technically_ cheating, but also definitely not the point right now.

“Taako, I’m— I’m glad to see you, but also, what are you doing here?” Magnus whispers.

Taako cups his hand like he’s whispering and then speaks at full volume into Magnus’ ear.

“I was at dinner, which was terrible as it always is when I don’t make it, by the way, and I drank wine. And you weren’t there, cause you’re terrible, and boring also, and leaving me. And I decided halfway through dinner that, if I was going to be groped under a table in front of a crowd, I at least wanted it to be by someone I _liked,_ thus, you, and visiting you.” He kicks one foot all the way out in front of him. “Taako is tipsy, and a little bit grossed out, and I want _you_ to be touching me and not him, huh?”

“Taako, uh, seriously, do you want me to do something about that? Because that’s a probl—” 

“Hey! We should play strip poker instead of whatever you chumps are doing,” Taako announces, and grabs the cards from Magnus’ hand and then proceeds to do the same to the rest of the circle of guards.

The other guards’ eyes are the size of dinner plates. Either that, or they’re smirking to each other. In some cases, it’s both, which is the correct reaction. One of the more timid guards speaks up.

“Your majesty, are you sure that’s alright? It doesn’t seem proper for you see us naked. Isn’t that technically treason, or something?”

Magnus is very grateful for this other guard whose name he does not know. He will save them all. It’s not that he minds Taako wanting to see some other buff dudes. It’s more that Taako’s still a prince, and still betrothed, and none of them really know that Taako is used to _seeing_ buff naked dudes—

Taako cackles. “Oh, honey, if that’s treason then Magnus would have been hung long ago. Hanged? Hung? Doesn’t matter, cuz he’s hung _now,_ if you know what I mean, and I know that, because it’s deffo not treason.” 

Magnus is a color he didn’t know he could turn. Half of the guards are shocked, then crying with laughter, and the other half appear to be staring with mute horror. Well, fuck.

“He’s kidding, obviously, clearly,” Magnus tries to save.

“Yeah, that’s it, just joshing you all. Now, uhhhh. Strip. Poker.”

They really don’t look convinced by the insistence of kidding. There’s still whispers, but it seems like they’re too invested in watching this trainwreck unfold. Magnus kind of just… accepts it. Things could be worse.

“Also, someone _does_ have to teach Taako how to play poker, because lame-os have something against royalty and gambling,” Taako says, nearly singing. Magnus might die.

Avi laughs under his breath, looks to their fellow guards. “Everyone good with playing strip poker?” One or two hesitate for a second, but after looking to Taako on Magnus’ lap, they nod. Avi gives them a thumbs up, and walks over to the two of them. “Okay, I’ll give you a brief rundown of the rules, and I bet Maggie here,” Magnus glares at him, “can help you out with any problems you have.”

Taako repeats the rules back, mostly incorrectly, and the other guards nod despite Magnus’ corrections. They’re apparently very eager to see the prince without any clothes on. Which, well, Magnus _understands_ but this probably isn’t the time nor place.

“Taako, come on, I love you but you should probably go back to your room and sleep this off. I’ll be back on duty soon,” Magnus pleads.

Taako snorts, and starts dealing cards with a hand that seems more practiced than his earlier incompetence alluded to. “Can’t sleep anyways, there’s a snoring, aggressive hippo in my bed. This is waaaay better.”

That shuts Magnus up. They haven’t seen each other nearly as often the past two weeks or so, and Magnus can imagine that, if Taako feels anything like him, he misses Magnus. For that, Magnus takes hold of Taako’s hips, pulling him into a more stable position across his thighs. Taako snuggles closer, waiting to finish dealing before he moves to press his lips against Magnus’ jaw.

This gets a pretty good smile out of Magnus, which Taako takes as an excuse to reach forward and steal Magnus’ glass of whiskey, knocking it back in a way that makes it obvious that Taako drinks mostly wine. Magnus’ “Hey!” of protest is silenced by Taako clapping his hands together and exclaiming, “Alright! Let’s play some poker!”

Taako, it turns out, is not much good at poker.

Magnus isn’t playing, because he can see Taako’s hands, which Taako takes advantage of every time he loses. He bets Magnus’ clothes instead of his own, and, because he’s very bad at poker, ignoring Magnus’ advice to fold pretty much every time, Magnus finds himself shirtless, then pantsless, then naked, pretty quickly. Even after they let him count his _socks_ and _boots_ as bettable clothing.

The other guards look _very_ interested when Taako has no more of Magnus’ clothes to bet. Part of it might be the fact that he’s still sitting in a very nude man’s lap, but it might _also_ be the fact that if he wants to continue playing, he’s gonna have to start betting his _own_ clothing.

Avi, who is bare-chested and not wearing socks at this point, looks over to Taako this round, grinning. “So, Taako. Unless Magnus has some interesting secrets to share with us all, he’s got nothing left on him for you to bet. You still betting?”

“Yep,” Taako replies, chirpily. Magnus’ glass has been refilled once or twice more, and they’ve been sharing the alcohol pretty evenly. It’s gotten Taako pretty and pink and a little bit giggly, and gotten Magnus to relax a bit more. He’s enjoying himself, especially with Taako in his lap. It’s not even a sexual thing—at least, not right now—so much as a _finally,_ enjoying the warm weight of his—his Taako, in his lap, again. “I’m gonna bet, uhhh. My engagement ring. That count?”

Magnus looks up at that one, pitching an eyebrow. “You sure, Taako?”

“Def. I’m hardly using it,” Taako says, and twists to look more fully at Magnus. “I don’t like it, anyway. I can just say I lost it. And I know _you_ don’t like it, so…” He trails off, offering his left hand to Magnus, who takes it, delicately. “Why don’t you take it off for me, bubeleh?”

Magnus is. Magnus is just a little bit drunk, which is what he blames his actions on in this moment. He gives Taako a little smirk, brings his dainty hand up to his lips, and tugs the thing off with his teeth.

When he looks back up at Taako, the prince is grinning, an expression that Magnus matches pretty readily. “There you go, your majesty,” he says, dropping the ring into Taako’s now-bare hand. “Bet that one.”

Taako does, and almost immediately loses it.

Magnus gets the idea that this was exactly in his plan just a few seconds before Taako folds the next round, the first time he’d done so that night, to avoid losing his shirt.

And then he proceeds to get _really good_ at poker.

* * *

“Read it and _weep,_ bitches.”

Magnus’ thumbs are rubbing circles into Taako’s still-clothed thighs as Taako crows, pleasantly drunk now and collecting yet another pair of pants from one of the guards.

“Something tells me you know how to play poker,” Magnus murmurs, nose buried in Taako’s hair like it has been for the past minute or so. Taako smells like rose petals and aloe, and there’s whiskey on his breath every times he moves to press a kiss against Magnus’ jaw or cheek or nose. At this point, he could probably just kiss Magnus, but they’re still not crossing that particular line, pretending they’re still being subtle.

They aren’t.

“I know how to do a lot of things, my man,” Taako replies, twisting to give Magnus another peck. This time, Magnus says fuck it, because it’s been just a little too long since he last kissed Taako.

Taako’s tongue is in his mouth before Avi clears his throat. “Alright, we can probably call the game there. It’s getting pretty late.”

Taako breaks away to giggle, and Magnus can see him very obviously admiring the bodies of the guards he’d stripped, as they grumble a second but start finding their respective clothing. There’s an easy, playful sort of jealousy that comes along with the realization that Taako is watching some other guards, the kind that makes Magnus’ fingertips sneak up the pajama shirt Taako’s wearing just a bit, for a feel of the warm skin underneath.

Taako relaxes into the familiar touch, humming quietly as he watches everyone leave for their own beds. Avi is the last out, throwing a look over his shoulder for the two of them. “Don’t stay up too late, you two, and make sure to clean up, Magnus,” he says, with a bit of a wink, and then they’re left alone.

To Magnus’ surprise, Taako doesn’t immediately flip himself around to straddle and make out with him. Instead, he keeps humming, leaning the back of his head against Magnus’ broad shoulder and closing his eyes. Magnus wraps his own arms around his waist, and pulls him closer.

“How’re you doing?” he asks.

Taako doesn’t answer for a few seconds. “Better, now that I’m around you again.”

Magnus smiles, kisses Taako’s ear. “I had fun.”

“So did I.”

“You gonna go back?”

“Mm, I should. Sazed’ll freak if I’m not there in the morning.” Taako doesn’t move. Magnus doesn’t want him to.

“Most of the guards are up before sunset. They can wake us up. I’ll carry you back to your room, and you’ll probably be back before he’s awake,” Magnus suggests, and it makes Taako grin.

“That sounds fucking perfect right about now, my boy,” he mutters, and doesn’t move.

Magnus doesn’t really want to move, either. But Taako will complain if he wakes up in the morning uncomfortable, so Magnus forces himself to deal with the unhappy whine Taako gives when he stands, plucking Taako up to take him to Magnus’ own bed.

It’s too small for the two of them together, but Taako snuggles as close as he can and Magnus deals with the way his hip digs uncomfortably into the mattress because he’s not used to sleeping on his side, and it’s warm and a long time coming, and Magnus wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He clings to that, in the days to come.

* * *

There’s a clamor at the door of the guard room later that day. Taako’s been safely returned, with Sazed none the wiser, carried sleepily back up to his bedroom and thoroughly kissed goodbye, and most of the other guards are out on various assignments. Magnus has been lounging in bed and tracing the imprint Taako left in the too-small bunk.

He’s a little hungover and a lot in love and so he doesn’t notice anything’s off until Sazed’s voice rattles the room. Magnus stands, a second after everyone else, and a second too late.

“All of you, except for him, out. I need to have a word with _my_ fiancé’s bodyguard about a private matter.” Sazed looks bored with the situation. Magnus can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not.

Glancing around, the other guards slowly file out. Avi stops at the doorway to make concerned eye contact with Magnus, and Magnus shakes his head. Whatever this is about, it’s not worth making a scene over. The motion doesn’t fully wipe the concern from Avi’s face, but it does get him to leave the room, and as soon as he hears the door click closed, Sazed starts to speak.

“I was just told some _very_ interesting news,” he says, tone so casual that Magnus immediately realizes that he’s fucked. “A guard who was here last night told me about a very interesting poker game that my fiancé was a part of.”

Magnus opens his mouth to speak, but Sazed holds up a hand to silence him. “I wasn’t finished speaking. Magnus—it’s Magnus, right?—Magnus, I don’t mind that Taako does some of the things that he does. I can hardly fault him for a few minutes of fun every once in a while. God knows I’ve done it.”

Magnus’ eyes slip over to Sazed’s bodyguard, and Sazed laughs, noticing the motion. “You can’t blame young royals for having fun, you really can’t.” He sobers up. “That isn’t the point. I’m told that, not only was Taako undressing you, he was also sitting on your lap, and you two seemed _affectionate._ Now, I’ve been doing some math. My first visit, I was told some palace gossip that you were seen kissing my fiancé two months before my arrival. Now, at the time I dismissed it, because I thought, no, Taako wouldn’t be so _stupid._ Then, of course, I _met_ Taako.”

Yep, alright, that’s it, Magnus is gonna kill him. He takes a step forward, then is stopped by Sazed holding up a ring. It’s Taako’s engagement ring, and somehow, that scares him. Maybe it’s the reminder that Sazed has a hand in the guards, now, and certainly has a hand on Taako. He gathers that that was rather the point of the gesture.

“If I’m right, and my information is correct, you two have been… _together_ in some fashion, for at least nine months. That’s a bit too long to be acceptable as a fling. I don’t care how long you two have been together—I don’t even care whether you’re actually sleeping together or not. But, Maggie,” he continues, using Taako’s affectionate pet name, probably on purpose, “if you _are_ sleeping with my betrothed, it _will_ stop, or you and Taako both will face the consequences.”

Magnus feels like he can’t breathe. He thought he had more _time._ “Have you—have you talked to Taako about this?”

“I was just about to. Also, for simplicity's sake, I think it will be best if you report to me for your orders from now on. Spares us all some trouble. That being said, I will see you posted at our door at seven PM tonight.” 

Sazed leaves before Magnus can say another word, and the room is spinning faintly around him. Magnus stumbles back onto the bed where he can still almost feel Taako’s presence, hyperaware that it might be the last time he gets to have it.

* * *

“I can’t—I can’t believe you’d accuse _me_ of _sleeping_ with _Magnus.”_ Taako is yelling, pacing, and waving his hands in a very dramatic fashion. Sazed is standing at the doorway, arms crossed, observing the monologue. 

“I would _never_ stoop so low, never even _dream_ of breaking a contract. How could you say such things to me? I’ve barely even _seen_ Magnus! Is that even his name? It’s impossible to know, because that is how _little_ I interact with him! These accusations are _completely_ baseless! Where— where are they even coming from?” Taako flips both hands palms up. “Checkmate, buddy.”

In response, Sazed chucks his engagement ring at him. Taako doesn’t catch it, because he’s gay, and it bounces off his forehead and clatters to the floor. Well, shit.

“I have it on very good authority that, last night, Magnus took that off of you with his teeth, while you sat on his naked lap. You’ll forgive me, love, if that doesn’t make me suspect you’re sleeping with him.”

Taako bites his lip. He’s blanking on any excuses, no matter how ludicrous. 

“Tell you what, I know you have trouble saying anything _remotely intelligent_ , so why don’t you devote what little brain power you have to sitting and listening, hm?” Sazed steps closer to Taako, and instinctively Taako backs away from him.

Sazed takes advantage of this to back him into sitting on the bed against the wall. Sazed sits in front of Taako with his legs crossed, effectively creating a wall. Taako feels trapped in more ways than one.

“Listen carefully, because this conversation is unpleasant, and I don’t want it to happen again. But you’re going to be my _husband,_ and I think even a spoiled brat like you is capable of understanding that he cannot be romantically or sexually involved with his _bodyguard_ while married. So you’re going to stop seeing Magnus, right now, or both of you will see consequences. I know you’ve never actually _had_ hardship in your life, but trust me, it exists. Now, do we have an understanding, love?”

Taako blinks at him. This was never part of the plan. Sazed was never supposed to know, and Magnus was never supposed to be in _real_ danger. Blankly, he nods.

“Oh, please, darling, use your words,” Sazed croons.

“Yeah, no, totally. Makes sense, fair deal.” Taako practically has to choke the words out.

“Perfect. Also, please do wear your ring, it’s beautiful.” Sazed slips the ring back onto Taako’s finger. Taako hadn’t even noticed him picking it up. “I’ll see you for lunch in about an hour, I have a few pieces of business to take care of.”

Sazed stands and some of the weight lifts from Taako’s chest as he walks away. Sazed turns back to him at the door.

“Oh, and Taako?” he says.

“What’s up?”

“I love you.”

The door slams heavily behind him, and Taako tucks his knees closer to his chest. Suddenly, he feels very, very small.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome.

Magnus reports to Taako’s room that first night with a significant amount of dread. At least he can see Taako again, even if every logical bone in his body is telling him that Sazed wouldn’t grant him a kindness. But, well, he can do whatever this might be, if he gets to see Taako.

It’s just guarding the door, so, there can’t be too much wrong there.

It’s after a date, Magnus thinks, when Sazed and Taako come up to bed. Taako looks slightly bored, expression turning slowly to nausea as they get closer to the bedroom, at least up until he looks up and sees Magnus. Magnus can’t help but feel some pride when he realizes that looking at him cheers Taako up a bit, but Sazed lurking behind him kind of wipes that away.

“Magnus, hey, so, you’re— you’re back on bodyguard duty agai—” Taako starts.

He’s silenced by Sazed’s hand on his back. “Now, love,” Sazed says, in that dangerous voice of his. “It’s late, you two can talk tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Magnus is practically praying for Taako to protest, but he does no such thing. He’s praying for himself to say something, but they’re both silent when Sazed leads Taako back into the bedroom, neither having the right words to stop this.

Because, here’s the thing, Magnus believes Sazed when he says that he’ll do something. He just doesn’t know what that might be.

It scares him.

Sazed doesn’t fully close the door.

He leads Taako into the bedroom, an authoritative pushing meant to feel gentle, and he closes the door, but not all the way. “Enjoy your night, Mangus,” he says, and Magnus hears him clearly through the door that’s still cracked, and he is quick to realize that this is an intentional oversight.

It means he can hear the sound of Sazed’s voice, grossly gentle, and he imagines he can hear the slide of clothes off of Taako’s body, and the slight creak of weight settling onto a bed. He hears Sazed’s encouragements, and he hears Taako.

And, he’s used to hearing Taako, but not like this. He’s never heard Taako need encouragement, be anything less than a very eager party, and it’s—it’s not jealousy, that Magnus feels. Perhaps Sazed had meant for him to feel something like jealousy, but instead, it has to be _concern_ that Magnus is feeling, a righteous sort of anger that boils low in his chest and he’d normally _do_ something about it but he _can’t._

So he just has to listen, pretending like this isn’t killing him.

They both get through it with silence, and Magnus is about to move to close the door when he hears Sazed start to snore (he knows it’s not Taako, because he knows every noise Taako makes by heart), when he’s surprised to see Taako stumble out of the room.

“Taako?”

“Keep your voice down, I don’t know how deep a sleeper he is,” Taako whispers, harsh and biting even as his fingertips dance up Magnus’ chest, searching for a soft purchase of skin instead of the hard polish of the breastplate Magnus is wearing.

Magnus can’t take it off without a whole lot of noise, but his arms aren’t nearly as armored and so he brings them around Taako’s torso, rubbing a hand up and down his back in a motion meant to calm the man down. He doesn’t outwardly appear to be panicking, but Magnus knows better than to trust the masks that Taako wears.

“He’s gross,” Taako informs him.

“I know.”

“And so much worse in bed than you are.”

“I’d expect, yeah.”

“Can you—” Taako makes an aborted hand gesture. Magnus, for all his Taako Expertise, has no idea what it means.

“Words, Taako.”

Taako does not use words. He, instead, takes a cruel hold onto Magnus’ sideburns, and tugs him down for a kiss. It’s not like their usual kisses; the energy is completely different. Taako’s a good kisser, always has been, but Magnus feels the same sense of tense urgency and instant relief that came from their first kiss, when Magnus was in bed and hurt, and Taako was worried.

Somehow, it feels like their roles are reversed, this time.

Magnus kisses Taako breathless, again and again, until Taako feels like he can breathe again.

He goes back to Sazed after.

* * *

“Guess who’s _goooooooooooone,”_ Taako practically sings, dragging Magnus into his bedroom with a lopsided grin that Magnus falls in love with all over again.

“You know, I wonder,” Magnus hums, his fingertips already snaking up Taako’s sides as he’s pushed up against the newly-closed door. “Could it be your fiancé, Taako?”

“Yep, yep, yep. It’s Sazi, he’s all the way gone and we’ve got a whole week, and you know what I want?” Taako asks, unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt. He was off-duty, so there’s no inconvenient and homophobic armor to have to take off.

Magnus isn’t helping, not feeling the whole ‘stop touching Taako’ right now. But he allows the shirt to be pushed off his shoulders and soon enough, he’s leaning down to both kiss Taako and pick him up, to a delightful little sound that sends an excited little shiver down the curve of Magnus’ spine.

Taako allows his own deal to be taken off, because clothing really does just get in the way at times like this, and it’s messy and half-frantic as they try to navigate both wanting more skin exposed and not wanting to stop kissing or touching. Taako’s shirt gets bunched around his armpits for a good while, because he’s reacquainting himself with the idea of getting lipstick all over Magnus’ neck and jaw, and Magnus’ pants stay around his ankles for quite a while because he can’t quite figure out how to unlace his boots and kiss Taako and rub his thumbs over his prominent hipbones and run his hands up his back all at the same time.

They eventually just giggle a bit. “Fuck, fuck, okay, wait,” Taako says, pressing just a few more kisses to Magnus’ marked-up skin. “Clothes, clothes. Get off for a sec.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Magnus replies, moving away like a foot just so he can try and unlace his boots for real. He looks over to Taako after a second and grins in a dumb way that Taako finds pretty illegal, because it makes him feel gay and in love to be looked at with such amazement. His hips wriggle to start getting himself out of his pants, and Magnus tells him. “Your lipstick is all smudged.”

Taako kicks him in the thigh, and Magnus laughs, tugging off his boots and pants, then turning his attention to the pants around Taako’s calves and tugging those down too, making Taako squeak in alarm as the pants catch on his ankles and tug him down the bed too.

“You’re cute,” Magnus tells him, and Taako kicks him again before getting the pants off _properly,_ scrambling up immediately to straddle Magnus’ thighs.

“I know that, my boy. Show some appreciation, now, wouldn’t you?” he commands, and Magnus grins.

“Yes, your _majesty.”_

Then he’s touching, and this is good, so good, because neither of them have been able to _touch_ in much too long, and even when they _were_ it was with Sazed’s permission.

(Taako remembers the last time with alarming clarity, because there’s times around Sazed where nothing is real and then times where everything is real, and that was one of the times where it wasn’t hazy, like this time here with Magnus isn’t hazy. He’d gotten pissy with Sazed in front of some nobles, and the man hadn’t liked that. He'd dragged Taako outside of whatever meeting they'd been.

“Your behavior is fucking unacceptable,” he’d growled, hand tight enough around Taako’s wrist keeping Taako from checking the fuck out and coming back later. He’d sighed, fingers going to rub at the bridge of his nose, then, “Are you still fucking going at this? You’re acting like a fucking _child,_ so I’m gonna treat you like one. I’m gonna bribe you, sweetness.”

His voice changed, and Taako remembers back when he and Lup were living on the streets before their adoption, the way some adults would talk down to them, condescending. He hated it then and hated it now, but Sazed’s words, well, they were condescending but _tempting,_ fucking tempting because, “I’ll let you spend two hours alone with Magnus if you behave. You like that? You can go fuck your boyfriend if you promise to behave.”

It’d made him sick but Taako had nodded because he _wanted_ Magnus, like a fucking dumbass, because he was weak and stupid and Sazed was giving him this kindness— Except was it a kindness at all really, because even then Magnus’ touch was tainted with Sazed’s both of them knowing, knowing how easily—)

“Taako? Hey, Taako, hey, come back.”

Magnus’ voice. Taako blinks, and suddenly he’s aware again. Magnus is on top of him, Taako’s lipstick still on his neck, Taako’s legs wrapped around his waist. Taako doesn’t remember how they got there. He hadn’t meant to check out, he just— he started thinking about Sazed, and it had just happened.

“Wow. Sorry about that one, my dude. Taako checked the fuck out. You know how it be. I’m back, though, now, keep going, we’re all good here, boys.”

Magnus is silent for a second, then unwraps Taako’s legs from around his hips. “Nah, you’re spacing out. Probably best not to do this one tonight.”

“I’m okay with you.”

“I believe you. But you’re not all the way in, so we can wait.” He settles next to Taako in the bed, and collects Taako’s hair into his hands.

“I mean, I’m not in the business of disappointing, if you want to—”

“Not if you’re not there the whole time. So, you were talking about Lup’s visit tomorrow, the other day? You looking forward to that?”

Taako drapes his body over Magnus. “Clearly. Lup’s incredible, fantastic, almost as impressive to be around as yours truly. I still can’t believe you haven’t met her, it’s really a crime on your part.”

Magnus hums in agreement and wraps the heavy comforter over both of them with one hand. Taako curls closer into him underneath the comforter weight. It’s anchoring, Magnus underneath him and the gentle conversation.

“The two of you damn near destroyed this castle when you were kids didn’t you? I can’t even imagine the sheer chaotic energy.” 

Taako nods in agree and rests his head on Magnus’ chest. “They were not prepared for the sheer power of the two of us that’s for sure. Handled it surprisingly well though, only let us get far enough to burning one room of the castle down twice.”

“Twice? Once wasn’t enough to do it?”

“We were very fast as kids.” Taako considers the energy that talking is taking and decides, for once, it’s better to let Magnus talk about himself. Talking is hard and cuddling is easy.

“Where did you grow up again?”

Magnus mock-gasps at the question. “Your majesty, taking time away from your stories to talk about me? A mere bodyguard? Why I would _never_.” 

Taako slaps at his shoulder. “Shut uuuup.”

Kissing the top of his head Magnus drops the goof. “I grew up still technically in this kingdom but a fair bit away in a town called Raven’s Roost.” 

Taako lets Magnus’ words wash over him, listening to his heartbeat and breathing in sync with them. He’s startlingly present, every inch of his body fully under his control for the first time in awhile. It’s under his control too. Sazed doesn’t know about this, Sazed didn’t get to approve this like he had any kind of authority.

This moment is fully his, and he sleeps the easiest he has in a long while.

* * *

Taako is _living._

The week is perfect. Lup is here, and Sazed isn’t, and he gets to wear a bunch of new dresses, and spend all his time with his favorite people, and it’s _exactly_ what Taako needs. He’s spent the last two months or so mostly with Sazed, trying his best to keep the dude off his back, to behave around Magnus so Sazed can’t make good on any of his threats.

He’s still going out to meet Magnus every night, taking comfort in his protective hold and the touch that seems to strip away Sazed’s, but. Sazed doesn’t know about all that, so it’s fine.

And now, Sazed is _gone_ and Lup _isn’t,_ so Taako doesn’t have to think about any of that and can instead just enjoy himself.

He’s sitting cross-legged on his bed two days after Sazed had left and one day after Lup’s arrival, and he is going to vibrate off of it. He’s so excited—Lup has brought him many, many dresses to try on for his wedding that’s in two and a half months, and he hasn’t gotten to try on new dresses in _so long._

“Okay, Taako, I think you’ll really like the selections I picked out for you,” Lup says, and Taako claps his hands together excitedly, practically bouncing on the mattress.

“Hit me, you beautiful thing,” he replies, and Magnus laughs quietly from his own position, lounging back on the headboard with the bedsheets pulled up over his legs. He’s naked, because Lup holds no respect for privacy and had burst in that morning without knocking. Taako had only minded because it was before noon, but he’d expressly refused the idea of Magnus leaving his bed, so, there they were.

Lup holds up a finger, and ducks outside the bedroom door to wheel in a rack of wedding dresses. They are all, horrifically, denim.

“Hey, Lup?”

“Yes, Taako?”

“Do you take constructive criticism?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Fair enough. Hey, Lup?”

“Yes, Taako?”

“Die.”

It’s not the only time that day they’ll all dissolve into giggles, but it’s certainly the first.

“I’m so glad that one landed,” Lup says, wheeling the rack back out. “I have real wedding dresses, but you _know_ I had to do that to you.”

“Listen, Lup, just because _you_ have a denim fetish—”

“It’s a jink—”

“Again, die, but just because _you_ have a jetish doesn’t mean _I_ do. I know we’re identical, but— Is that chiffon?”

“Aerophane, I think, but don’t quote me.” Lup has wheeled in the real dresses, now, and they’re all immediately gorgeous. “Now, I figured that you’d want pretty much the traditional white. For purity, y’know, because you’re my brother and have never had sex in your life, ever, and you’re not allowed to because, again, my brother, and it’s illegal, but I also put some, like, y’know, cream and pink undertones, because obviously.”

Taako’s nodding, patting Magnus’ calf underneath the bedsheet before slipping off the bedspread, undisguised interest in the dresses betrayed as he scrambles to take the first one that catches his eye off the rack. 

“Now, how am I supposed to pick just one?” he asks, unzipping the back then stepping into it. Magnus wasn’t the only naked one in the bed.

Lup helps him zip it back up, and Magnus lets their excited chatter about hemming and embroidery and things wash over him. It’s the kind of thing that he can pay attention to if Taako’s talking directly to him about it, but he’s unnecessary in the twins’ conversation, wrapped up in each other as they are, so he decides to just, relish in the time he can spend with them, and enjoy the sight of Taako enjoying himself.

“One good thing about a wedding is deffo the dresses. I’m glad you brought them, cuz Sazed’s been on my ass lately about wearing dresses, and I don’t want to deal with the drama, you know?”

Lup kind of cocks her head at that, flicking her eyes over to where Magnus is, then back to Taako. “He doesn’t like you wearing dresses?”

Taako shrugs. “Nah. It’s not a big deal, though. It’s basically the worst thing about him so.”

Lup’s concern doesn’t fade entirely, but she lets it go. “We better pick out a dress that’s so fan-fucking-tastic he’s knocked speechless then, huh?”

* * *

It’s hours, and dozens of dresses before one stands out to Taako again. Well, he likes all of them, and will be demanding several others in colors besides white for everyday use. But this dress— this dress is something else.

It has a heavy train in the back but pulls short enough in the front in an asymmetrical hem that shows off his legs. It’s princess sleeves and a low cut collar that shows off his neck and leaves just enough room for a statement necklace of some kind. It clings softly to every part of his body he wants it clung to.

He can’t speak for a few seconds when he looks in the mirror. Because in this dress? In this dress he can imagine a wedding.

He can imagine the decorations, and walking down the aisle. Can imagine holding flowers in his hands, and being given away. Imagines soft candles lighting the pathway and seeing Magnus at the end of the aisle— 

Well that’s illegal. That thought is gay, and illegal and Taako is not _having_ it. So he starts yelling, wordless, high pitched yelling.

“What? Taako do you like the dress? Is that what this sound is about cause I gotta admit I’m drawing a blank here,” Lup’s not worried, but she is very confused.

Taako gestures towards Magnus, and then towards the door, and Lup, bless her, figures it out. She beats at Magnus with her hands.

“Shoo, shoo! Out you massive beefcake go!” She demands, and Magnus scrambles to his feet with some protest. He wraps the sheet around his waist fully.

“Can I grab my clothes first?” He begs, even as Lup is shoving him out of the room.

“No time!” She says, then turns back to Taako when the door is slammed shut. “Okay, baby bro, spill.”

No way, no how, Taako can express this one out loud. He’ll die instantly if he has to say it. Instead he gestures to his dress, then gestures back to the bed where Magnus had been. He does it twice before Lup lights up.

“Oh! _Oh!_ ” She says, and then starts yelling too, equally as incoherent as Taako.

She grabs his hands and kind of tosses them up and down with him, both yelling. Lup gets feelings at this point, gets that they’re cursed and forbidden but also very exciting. The door opens, and Magnus pokes his head back in.

“Are you both okay? Can I come—” Lup grabs a pillow from the bed and beams him in the face with it. He closes the door again. 

Lup drags Taako to the bed and sits down on it with him, both of them crossed legged.

“Okay dish, spill. Twins goss sesh go. I know from your letters that something’s been going on but when did it get this _serious?_ ” She demands.

Taako groans, “Please don’t call it serious I’ll yartz right here, right now if you make me think about commitment I swear to God,” 

Lup laughs. “Okay, fair. You’re valid my dear brother and I love you. Now tell me more about your bodyguard who you loooove.”

“You’re disgusting and I hate you.”

“Right back at ya.”

“It’s been like, a couple of months since I realized? I don’t know I didn’t mark it down in my diary or any shit like that. He’s very hot, and very good in bed and genuinely disgustingly nice? Lup the man once cried because he startled a squirrel it’s terrible.” Taako can definitely, totally play it cool.

“It’s terrible and you love him for it.” 

“Uggggh.” Taako collapses across his bed very dramatically. “At least go give him his clothes and chase him away before we do this.”

“Shouldn't you return your own booty calls clothes at least? God Taako did I teach you zero manners?” Lup says, as she bundles up Magnus’ discarded clothing.

“I can't look at him for at least an hour or I’ll turn into dust and blow away so jot that down.” 

Lup shrugs in understanding and opens the door, shoveling the clothes into Magnus’ arms.

“Emergency twins only bonding meeting. Come back in an hour.” She says. Magnus takes his clothes and nods.

“Taako's okay though right?” He's worried, and Lup feels a stab of affection for him.

“He's a dramatic trash baby, but yes, he's fine.” 

“Okay, I figured. Just making sure. Have fun!” Magnus smiles, Lup returns it and then closes the door and flounces back over to Taako.

“Okay you're right he's adorable. Take off this very excellent dress before you wrinkle it and then let's go.”

Lup helps Taako out of his dress and into his favorite nightgown. (It’s cotton and soft and he hasn’t worn it in far too long because Sazed hates it and Taako thinks fighting before bed is bad for his skin).

Lup sits against the headboard and he lays in her lap and she starts to braid his hair and it’s _perfect._ It’s perfect and very pathetically he almost starts crying here for the feeling of safety she’s created. He doesn’t, because crying is gay, but he comes close.

“I hate to be a downer, but how are you going to handle being married to Captain Boring when you’re so in love with your rugged boy?” Lup asks.

Taako sighs, “I’ll live with stolen kisses and a lifetime of disappointment I suppose. Sazed’s kind of a dick, but so long as we don’t get caught again I don’t think it’ll be an issue.”

“He caught you? Oh jeez, how did that go over?” 

“Not like—the worst it could have. He gave some vague threatening demands that it stop, the usual spiel for when you find out your contract husband is cheating on you.” Taako considers going into it and decides better of it. Not the time.

“How’s having Lucy living with you full time? As nauseating as expected?” He prompts, because it’s a surefire way to get Lup distracted.

Lup sighs dreamily and Taako gags at her.

“She’s wonderful, it’s wonderful. I thought I’d reached true happiness with just Barry, but having both the people I love with me? Nothing beats that. Hey for real, though, you know I’ll never be able to thank you enough for being willing to run the kingdom so I could do that right?”

“Real feelings are disgusting and banned as per your own law.” 

“Taako.” Lup insists.

“Fine, yes, you’re welcome I know you’re grateful and I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

“Gross.”

* * *

The rest of the week passes in a similar fashion. Passes with Taako making Lup and Magnus race each other, passes with sunset walks and meals that taste better because they both worked on them. It passes in a haze that Taako clings to.

He lets himself imagine that the future will be like this, and for once he isn’t dreading it. For once, the future feels like something he could settle into. A home he wouldn’t have to redecorate half of before moving in. Here, with Lup and Magnus, blessedly free, Taako lets himself dream.

Not that he’d ever admit to that though, because Taako doesn’t acknowledge emotions because they’re fake and not worth his time.

Still though, it’s nice enough that he files it away for future reference.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know we wrote him, but Sazed's so mean!!! We see a bit from his POV this chapter. He doesn't get better.

The problem with that week is, of course, that it ends. Lup leaves, and two days later Taako's waiting for Sazed to arrive again.

It's a scene that mirrors the one that led to his previous breakdown, but he knows better than to let that shit happen again. Uh-uh, no way he's making a scene of _that_ proportion a second time. Instead, he leans against Magnus until they have to leave the entranceway and go to greet the carriage. He stands the proper five feet away from Magnus once they’re in sight, so Sazed can't file any complaints.

The carriage pulls up in front of him, and Taako forces his heavy feet forward to meet Sazed as he's stepping down.

Sazed gives him a grin that resembles a snarl and wraps him in an embrace. His hand traces down Taako's spine, and bile rises in his throat. Taako wonders vaguely about the consequences of throwing up on Sazed, considers the ensuing lecture and faked concern, and decides against it.

“There we are, love, a proper greeting this time. No hiding. Best behavior, hm?” Even now, he's talking to Taako like a puppy. Taako hates it. 

Sazed kisses him, and even in front of the crowd Taako lets it happen. He's trying desperately to think of anything else. To think of Magnus, of the nights without Sazed. But all his mind will fixate on is Sazed’s handling, too rough and no care behind it.

“Later, I’ll show you how much I _missed_ you.” He's loud enough that a few nobles nearby look uncomfortable. Taako doesn't respond to any of it, though he can certainly understand their discomfort. Sazed doesn't seem to notice.

Sazed gets dangerously close to Magnus and smiles at him widely, pulling Taako with him.

“Anything exciting happen with the guards over the last week? I do hope I didn’t miss anything.” It’s out of place, and seems like a threat, and it sends Magnus into gritting his teeth.

“Not at all your majesty. No problems whatsoever,” he replies, and Taako looks away from them both, desperate for less time around Sazed and any excuse to get out of the suddenly confrontational mood that Sazed and Magnus get into whenever they speak to each other these days. Taako has never been good with confrontation—it’s definitely part of the reason that Magnus has tried so hard to be a good bodyguard and not lay a hand on Sazed.

“Of course not, of course not. I made no problems, none of us did. You’ve gotta be tired from all the, uh, journeying and whatnot, how about you go, retire, and I whip something up for dinner down in the kitchens?” Taako says, leading Sazed out of Magnus’ striking range.

“Only if you retire _with_ me, dearest. You know I don’t need your cooking. I don’t know why you do it, anyway,” Sazed replies, and the blackness that seems to accompany his presence, so thoroughly scrubbed away by Lup, curls back up inside of Taako, crawling up his throat and choking any response.

They’ve _argued_ about it. Sazed _knows_ Taako likes cooking, but he doesn’t like Taako interacting with the servants anymore, and he doesn’t like Taako wearing dresses, and he doesn’t like Magnus and Taako doesn’t like _him,_ and suddenly Taako wants to go back to two days ago, when he was saying goodbye to Lup, when she was stepping into her carriage and he couldn’t quite wipe the smile from his face even though she was leaving. He should have _told_ her. She would have stayed two more days and killed Sazed herself and damn the consequences, and he just— 

He just wants his _sister_ back.

Fucking politics.

He hums a vague agreement. “I’ll tell the kitchens to prepare something without me, then,” he says, and Magnus’ heavy footfalls follow the two of them into the castle, up the steps, and stop outside of his— _their,_ now—bedroom.

* * *

“Your majesty, may I speak to you for a second?”

Sazed doesn’t bother disguising his groan when he turns to look to Magnus. Taako isn’t anywhere nearby, and it’s one of Magnus’ rare days off, but at least the two of them aren’t _together._ Sazed has gotten good at limiting their time together while unsupervised—the bodyguard has been a wonderful tool for mitigating Taako’s more annoying, childish, infuriating tendencies and tantrums.

“Of course, Magnus. What is this about?”

“I’m wondering if I can get a day off this week. It’s not my usual day, but I’m willing to switch them out if necessary. This Friday?”

Oh, right. Sazed is in charge of the whole scheduling thing, now. He’d only started that to post Magnus outside on nights Taako was with him, because, well, he really did need to show the little twink off. Married or not, Sazed had the fact that Taako was _his_ in writing, and some lowly bodyguard would do well to remember as such.

Still a wonderful tool, though. Sazed would grant him this kindness for that. “Why not. Take Friday off. I expect to see you Sunday.”

“Of course, your majesty. Thank you.”

Sazed hums, waves Magnus out, and dismisses the entire conversation as unimportant, at least until he goes to find Taako—in the kitchens, because he’s a fucking dumbass who can’t take an _order,_ but Sazed decides not to make this a big deal today. He has other, more important things to do that aren’t giving his fiancé _yet another_ lecture on why he shouldn’t be _cooking_ of all things.

The conversation with Magnus comes to _be_ important, though, after he makes Taako sit quietly through a meeting with the finances advisor for their kingdom, and Taako says, overly casual, “You’re gonna have to clear out on Friday night, by the way. I gotta try on veils with my gown, and it's bad luck for you to see me in them before the wedding.”

Sazed can’t help his reaction, pausing completely in his stride. Taako stops, too, after a few steps, turning in an overdramatic manner that just ramps up Sazed’s annoyance further. Friday, too, hm? They really think that they’re being _slick,_ is the thing. Sazed can’t decide whose idea this must have been—he can’t see Magnus as being smart, the way he is, so such a transparent plan _could_ have been his, but then again, Taako rivals just about everyone else Sazed has ever met in his stupidity. It’s no wonder that Taako and Lup were apparently _adopted_ into the castle, no one of _noble_ blood could achieve what Taako has, and that’s not a compliment.

Perhaps they conspired together in a plan of this magnitude of dumbassery. Sazed could see that easily enough.

“Fucking your boytoy again? Don’t you get tired, darling?” he asks, just as casual, starting on his stride once more.

Taako makes a noise of poorly-acted indignance, and Sazed knows immediately that he’s hit the nail on the head. “I— absolutely not! You keep _accusing_ me of sleeping with this bodyguard dude, when I have done no such thing, and now you’re calling my, very real desire to pick out a veil without the bad luck of you seeing me, wanting to fuck him. You have no respect at all for me, do you?”

Sazed turns to look at Magnus, trailing behind them; he’s gotten better at that now that his thick neck is on the line, and tells Taako, “Your lipstick is still smudged on his collar, sweetheart. If you’re going to lie to me, at least be _good_ at it, would you?”

He takes Taako’s wrist and tugs him along. “You know what, just for that? Don’t bother with a veil. You’re not wearing a wedding dress.”

* * *

“It’s not _fair!”_ Taako’s still crying, and he’s knocked over about half the contents of his room. It’s a pretty impressive feat, even by his standards. Magnus has been watching and quietly agreeing, letting him burn himself out.

Taako finally grows tired of destroying his own shit, and crosses the room to Magnus, collapsing against his chest.

“It’s not,” Magnus agrees with him, easily folding Taako into his arms.

“It’s the one _fucking_ thing that I actually liked about this wedding! The only thing in this entire shit-show that was worth it. He gets a say in everything else, gets to ruin the decorations, gets to choose the alcohol, won’t let me do any good parts of the planning except for this! And now, with his miserable taste, he’s ruining _this_ too and it’s— it’s—” Taako’s gesturing angrily behind Magnus’ back, occasionally hitting him.

Taako’s been oscillating between anger and sobbing, and the anger is easier for Magnus to get a handle on. The sorrow doesn’t fit on Taako’s face, he’s not accustomed to showing hurt, and his whole body seems to fend it off when he does. He shakes when he sobs, shrinks in size.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Magnus tightens his grip and kisses the top of Taako’s head. “Want me to kill him for you?” And he’s joking, clearly, but also? If Taako asked, he’d do it in a second.

Taako stops gesturing to tighten his grip on Magnus. “Mm, no. I want my wedding dress back. Lup picked it out, and it was beautiful, and she worked hard. She’s gonna roast me if I don’t wear it.”

“She’ll figure out pretty quickly that it wasn’t your choice, I think, and then she’ll kill Sazed herself.”

“For crimes against fashion,” Taako supplements, his tears starting up again.

“For crimes against fashion,” Magnus agrees, and moves both of them to lay down. They have a half hour left, and he intends to heal as much of Taako’s sorrow as he can in that time.

“What are you doing for flowers?” Magnus asks, because that’s a distraction, at least.

“Calla lilies probably, the cream ones from the garden.” Taako’s voice is muffled and sniffly. He’s fully buried his face in Magnus’ chest, now.

Magnus’ heart skips a beat because he remembers those flowers. Remembers them growing, just beside the bench where he’d told Taako he loved him. He wonders if Taako remembers that too, and wishes, not for the first time, that he got to plan this wedding, with this person he loves.

Instead, he hums in approval and continues humming, with Taako tight in his arms. He’s tempted to pretend they’ve fallen asleep and ignore the clock. Just feign ignorance and steal a few more hours. Magnus isn’t dumb, though, and won’t let any more damage come to Taako because of his desires.

Doesn’t mean it hurts any less when he shakes Taako awake a half hour later and has to face the disappointment in his eyes when Taako realizes that they’re right back to reality.

* * *

While Taako is with Magnus, because he wouldn’t stop crying about the stupid dress and an hour with Magnus usually calms the overdramatic prince down, Sazed tries to understand why _Friday_ would be so important. He can’t figure it out, at least not until he does a little bit of math. What would be important about that day, or this week? It’s about two months until the wedding, but not quite the day, they apparently met fourteen months ago, and have apparently been together at least— 

_Oh._

He asks Magnus later that night, once Taako is back in their bedroom, eyes red and miserable. Sazed might apologize about the wedding dress thing, he seems quite upset and Sazed doesn't need all that trouble. If it’ll make Taako happy, he can have the silly dress. 

“Is Friday your anniversary?” His tone is unaccusing, truly curious.

The look on Magnus’ face is all the response Sazed needs.

“Ah, I see.” He pauses, thinking it over. “Report to our bedroom on Friday, then. Don’t worry about doing anything for your anniversary, it won’t be necessary. I’ll please Taako just fine.”

Sazed’s back inside the bedroom when he hears the sound of what must have been Magnus punching a wall, and makes a note of it. Can’t have that.

* * *

“Magnus, go,” Avi orders.

It’s a simple enough order, which means it’s able to pierce through the ramping-up rage that Magnus has been nursing the whole day.

Magnus trips over his tongue. He’s spent most of today biting it.

“I can’t just leave— I have orders, and Taako—” For the first time Magnus can remember, Avi cuts him off.

“I’m pretty sure your orders tonight don’t include regicide, and if you stay, that’s what’s going to happen. Out. Go get drunk somewhere that’s _not here.”_ Avi rests a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “I’ll stay.”

“Avi, I— What if something happens because I’m not here to stop it?” Magnus’ voice is quiet, his hand still in the fist it’s been in since he arrived at his post.

“What are you going to do to stop it? What is you being here, being furious and tortured and tough, doing to stop it? You can’t help him tonight, anyways. There’s nothing you can do standing out here that’ll make Sazed change his mind about anything he’s doing in there. I can get your ass out of the fire this one night. Go drink, go forget, do whatever the hell you need to do, just go.” Avi pushes Magnus away from the door with care.

Magnus has further protests, but they die on his lips when he _hears_ Sazed again, deliberately too loud, and has to shove his whole fist in his mouth and bite down to keep from growling. Yeah, maybe he’s a bit too angry for this. His knuckles taste like blood from where he’s been punching walls, and the shock of pain from his own teeth help him with breaking through that rage he’s been fighting all day.

Avi keeps his hand on Magnus’ shoulder through it, and looks at him with eyes brimming with sympathy.

“Get out of here. I got this,” he says, and Magnus darts from the hallway before he changes his mind and does something they’ll all regret.

* * *

Taako waits until Sazed is snoring heavily enough that he won't stir. Which he does every night, which is, objectively, disgusting. The only good thing it does is serve as a metaphorical canary in a coal mine so he can sneak out and see Magnus.

He's gotta reassure the big oaf that he hasn't died. Jeez. Taako's not made of glass, screwing some guy he hates won't be the death of him, no siree. Even tonight, even with Sazed furious with him, and with the only decent part of the wedding destroyed. Even on a night he’d promised would be sacred, for Magnus. They’d let themselves get love-stupid for the week Lup was there.

They’d made official plans for a secret dinner that Taako had already prepared, probably getting cold down in the kitchen by now. They’d planned fucking _dancing,_ even though Magnus was bad at it, and sex that _meant_ something outside of a display of power. He should have been _with_ Magnus, not lying in bed half out of his body knowing that any noise he made would only further torment him. But there’s now at least, there’s now and he can see Magnus, and recover from this.

Except, when he steps out into the hall he sees Avi standing there instead, and his heart plummets to his feet. He takes a deep breath. He can handle this. Taako’s totally cool.

“Where's Magnus?” And he sounds like a lovestruck fool. It’s desperate and pitiful and Taako _hates_ it, but he’s half dressed and only just now starting to feel like a real person again, and he doesn’t have a great grip on control right now.

Avi looks at Taako with pity, and Taako burns with it. Avi isn’t supposed to see this. It’s probably treason, definitely homophobic.

“Taako, hey, I’m sorry. He left, he had to. It would have gotten ugly if he hadn’t.” Avi keeps his voice terribly low.

“Why?” It slips out, Taako’s hardly aware of his voice over his heartbeat.

“He’s punched holes in half the castle walls already, he had to leave or he was going to be punching holes in Sazed’s head. This kills him just as much as it does you.”

And Taako is totally cool, fine, a-okay as he stumbles back into the room. He has this completely under control as he searches for his cloak. He glances in the mirror and it’s pitiful, tears streaking down his face. He’s just lucky that he doesn’t wear makeup anymore or that would be ugly. He pulls the hood tighter to cover the dark hickies blooming on his neck, because as much as Taako values his privacy with the actual _sex_ parts of things, Sazed wanted everyone to remember whose he was. 

Once he’s psuedo-covered, Taako heads back into the hall, far less careful with the door than he knows he should be. Fuck it, he’s got places to be, Magnus to see.

“Where did he go?” Taako demands. His voice holds up better this time.

“This is a terrible idea,” Avi replies.

“Please,” Taako tries, because there’s a first time for everything, and Avi sighs and rubs his temples.

“It’s still a bad idea, it’s still going to get both of you killed. And there’s no way he’s anything resembling sober tonight, not by this point. He didn’t leave because he wanted to, he left because he needed to.”

“I need him.” And it’s humiliating to say that out loud. It’s humiliating and out of character, and Taako knows it, and Taako hates it. But it’s their anniversary, and Magnus is drunk somewhere, _alone,_ and Taako needs him. “And I’m willing to bet he needs me too. Avi, please.”

It’s potentially only the second time ever that Avi has heard that word out of Taako’s mouth, and almost certainly only the second time it’s been directed towards _him._ He smiles a bit, and decides not to comment on that part of things. Taako would almost certainly start yelling if Avi ever implied that Magnus has Taako _caring._ “Fine. He’s at the Davy Lamp, most likely. It’s the bar that’s closest to the guard’s quarters.” Avi moves to the side to let Taako pass.

“Thank you,” Taako says as he goes.

Avi snorts. “Didn’t think I’d ever be graced with those words from you.”

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Taako to find the bar, and takes him even less time to find Magnus once he’s inside. Magnus is hunched over the bar counter with a piece of paper in front of him, and there’s a clear gap between the rest of the patrons and him. It’s a sight that Taako isn’t into whatsoever. Magnus loves bars, and loves making friends at them almost as much as he loves drinking itself.

Then Taako does a count of the empty glasses and some pieces snap together. Magnus has officially drunk himself beyond friendly which is interesting, because Taako didn’t know his puppy dog of a boyfriend was capable of that.

Taako slides himself into the barstool next to him and pokes Magnus’ arm, since his head is buried in his hands. He’d normally be more annoying about wanting attention, but this seems to be the wrong sort of situation for that.

“Maaaaaggie, I have a surprise. Guess what it is? It’s me, I’m the surprise.” Taako’s being deliberately adorable, and he knows it.

Magnus lifts his head from the table with some effort and laughs insincerely. His face is a hardy red and his eyes are the same color. He has to use his hands to hold his head steady. It’s not, uh, _great,_ Taako will admit that much.

“Damn, do I look that bad tonight? I know I didn’t have much time to get ready, but you’re usually more excited than that,” Taako tries again, moving to plant himself in Magnus’ lap this time.

One of Magnus’ hands goes to steady Taako on his lap as it always does, and he bumps his forehead against the side of Taako’s head. “You shouldn’t be here, your majesty,” he mutters. His breath reeks of alcohol. Taako just barely stops himself from wrinkling his nose. Gross.

“‘S Taako. You shouldn’t be here, either. Not alone, anyway,” Taako replies, looking down at the bar and noticing the piece of paper again. “What’s this?”

As soon as he asks that, Magnus’ hand darts to snatch it up, crumpling it into a ball. He looks like he’s about to stuff it into his mouth before he pauses, and stuffs it into his pocket instead. “Something dumb,” he replies, then, “Don’t steal it.”

Taako slowly puts his hand back on his lap. Right, no pickpocketing the ol’ boyfriend when he’s sad and drunk. “It’s not like I can _read_ it, anyway, your handwriting fucking sucks,” he gripes, and, somehow, that’s the thing that gets a real laugh out of Magnus.

“I missed you,” he says in reply, and Taako lets him wrap an arm around him in a hug. If pressed, Taako may even admit to hugging back.

“You see me literally every day.”

“Yeah, but you’re—” Magnus makes a frustrated noise, and Taako can practically _see_ him trying to work through his drunkenness to answer something coherent. “You’re mean, Taako.”

Taako blinks. Okay, wasn’t expecting that one. “Well, alright, uh—” 

“It’s a good thing. You’re mean, and you’re, selfish and annoying, and you wear dresses and you get bored when people talk and you like playing dumb—”

“Cool, guess I’ll go fuck myself, then, good talk, Maggie, great anniversary present, here—” Taako makes to get up, and hates that he’s actually _hurt_ by the words, because this is something, like, _Sazed_ would say, but no, this is _Magnus_ so clearly this is, like, a _thing,_ but Magnus holds him in place.

“No, no, stay. It’s— it’s a _good_ thing, Taako, I _love_ you for it. You’re— all these bad things, right? You’re rude and I love you for it, of course I do. And then, like, with Sazed, you’re _not._ You don’t _like_ being around him, Taako,” Magnus explains.

Taako stops trying to escape, though that doesn’t mean he’s _happy_ with Magnus’ words. He said he loved Taako twice, though, so Taako is willing to hear him out. “Well, duh, Mags. We knew that the _first_ time he visited.”

“But there’s a difference between— between you being bored with him and you, like, packaging yourself— like, he, I mean, just this _week_ he said you weren’t allowed to wear your wedding dress anymore. Your _dress,_ Taako. You looked so _beautiful_ in that dress, you perfect asshole, he’s making you _behave._ When have you ever behaved?”

Taako just, blinks again. He has no idea what to do in this situation—in the face of Magnus’ honesty, in the face of the _love_ of it. Who knew someone calling him an asshole could be an endearment that meant more than all the dears and darlings and sweethearts that Sazed has used on him in the past. “I don’t. Taako doesn’t.”

“But he’s _making_ you. Threatening you if you don’t fit his idea of you perfectly— it fucking _sucks,_ Taako. _That’s_ why I’m here. I’m not fucking _jealous,_ Taako, I’m _angry._ I don’t want you to _be_ with him, because, hey, Taako? Hey? He fucking _sucks.”_

Taako barks out a laugh, which, in turn, makes Magnus laugh, too. “Fuck Sazed,” Taako says, waving down the bartender, a woman whose eyes widen upon seeing Taako, clearly recognizing him, though she doesn’t say anything outright.

“Fuck Sazed,” Magnus agrees.

Taako smacks Magnus’ hand away from the glass of vodka that the bartender brings them, and downs it himself. Because— fuck it! Taako doesn’t _behave._

“Is that why you left? Cuz you hate him?” he asks, setting the glass down.

Magnus shrugs. “I mean, I left cuz Avi made me, but yeah, it really boiled down to hating him. Here, look.” He presents his hands, with their bloody, split knuckles, for Taako’s perusal. “He saw me punching walls and decided that starting a war because your bodyguard killed your fiancé was not how he wanted the night to go.”

“Which was probably valid,” Taako mutters, taking Magnus’ hand. Ouch.

“Yeah, probably. I just— that’s not the way to do it, obviously, we really can’t start a war, but, god. Fuck the consequences, kinda? I just want to… I don’t know. Take you out of that. Run away with you.”

He buries his face in Taako’s hair, and, for once, Taako doesn’t worry about Sazed smelling Magnus on him. Instead, he squeezes Magnus’ hand, avoiding the cuts on his knuckles, and says, “Well. I mean. We can’t, but.” What did Magnus say? Fuck the consequences. “If we could. Where would we go?”

Magnus laughs. “Oh, I wish. I’d take you— hm. I’d take you home. We’d go to Barry’s kingdom, so you could see Lup again, and Lucretia, too. They’d be like, oh shit, hi, Taako, nice seeing you here, and then we’d be like, yeah, we’re not marrying Sazed anymore. We’d need horses.”

“A carriage. I’m not about to go all the way to Lup’s place on the back of a horse.”

“A carriage, then. And luggage, obviously. You’ll need your dresses.”

“I’ll pack light. Four or five suitcases.”

Magnus laughs, and they continue talking like that for a few hours, planning. They both know it’s not gonna go anywhere, but Taako indulges himself in the fantasy of packing up with Magnus and just leaving, running like he’s used to. It’s nice to indulge in the idea that maybe he can just go somewhere, where people _love_ him, and he’d be fine there and there would be no consequences to Taako being happy.

The bar is almost empty by the time the two of them leave it, Taako just a bit tipsy and Magnus leaning against him, a bit too drunk to walk completely on his own. Taako finds his bed in the guard barracks and kisses him before pushing him back on it, unlacing his boots for him and wrapping up his knuckles in gauze.

Magnus is practically asleep by the time Taako leaves for his own bed, and the sun is just starting to think about rising when Taako sneaks back into his bedroom, shooting Avi a tired smile that the other man returns slightly.

He’s toeing off his own shoes and slipping back into bed before he realizes, too late, that Sazed is no longer snoring.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

* * *

Sazed wakes Taako up a few hours later, and he’s obviously exhausted. Spent the entire night awake, then. Sazed can feel Taako’s wide eyes on him as the two of them get ready for the day, but Sazed says nothing of what he’d found out last night.

Taako’s shoulders relax slightly as the morning goes by, clearly thinking that Sazed may have forgotten about the conversation. Sazed can practically hear his thoughts— _Was he half-asleep? Maybe he forgot that I snuck out._ Yeah, like fuck, Taako. Sazed would love to bring it up, but, it’s just too _fun_ to see the look on his face when he has his hand in Magnus’ pocket, clearly trying to find something in it, and to watch how the smiles on both of their faces fade when Sazed says, “Taako, let’s talk about last night.”

He doesn’t laugh at how fast Taako snatches his hand from Magnus, but it’s a close thing. 

“Magnus, you don’t have to be here for this. I don’t doubt that you were involved, but my fiancé should know better. It’s not your fault.”

He waves Magnus off, and isn’t pleased when it takes Taako pushing him away for the man to actually leave. No respect. Taako really is too soft on his servants.

Once the door is closed, Taako turns to Sazed. Sazed relishes in the guarded worry on his face. He’s glad that Taako no longer tries to do the stupid thing he used to where he would deny Sazed’s accusations. Which is wonderful, because Taako is at his most annoying when he’s trying to deny allegations in an intelligent manner.

“You were out all night last night,” Sazed says.

Taako doesn’t reply. Good.

“With Magnus, I assume.”

Still nothing.

“Taako, I’ve… I’m trying, yes? I am trying _so hard.”_ Sazed pinches at the bridge of his nose, turning away from Taako for a second. “I simply cannot _understand_ why in the world you are still pulling this shit, sweetheart.”

He turns back to Taako, notes the fists at his side, and cocks an eyebrow. He knows Taako would never touch him, but it’s still a bit amusing to see the evidence of his anger. “You’re rude, Taako. You are rude, and mean, and easily bored, and selfish, and I am _trying_ to give you the benefit of the doubt. But clearly, allowing you all the time that I do with Magnus is only a bad influence on you.”

Taako’s mouth opens and Sazed raises his voice to talk over his, “You can’t—” 

“I can, because you seem to be forgetting that you’re _my_ fiancé, sweetheart, and I was doing you a _favor_ by allowing you see him. But even after all of this, you are still throwing tantrums like a child, you are still rude, and his influence is clearly not helping. So, you are, make no mistake, no longer going to be able to spend the time you have with him. You should both count yourselves lucky that I’m not firing him.”

Taako flounders a few seconds, then, “He’s not— first you take away my wedding dress and then— you can’t take away Magnus, too.”

He’s so pathetically desperate that Sazed feels his heart soften. Poor thing. “Fine. I’ll make you a trade. You can have your wedding dress back. But I am not turning you over to Magnus any longer.”

He pauses, then adds, “And I’m going to add a guard of mine outside our door every night. Protection, you understand.”

He hopes Taako is at least intelligent enough to understand the subtext in that one.

_You will no longer be allowed to be alone with Magnus._

With the way Taako’s arms wrap around himself, eyes flicking to the door and then to the bed, Sazed thinks he finally understands.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took us so long to get out! We have a good excuse, though! We're GAY. Lex visited over the weekend and so nothing got done. It's fine.
> 
> Here's the chapter as recompense!!!

The time without Magnus creeps by at a snail’s pace as Taako’s wedding draws closer and closer. He still sees Magnus, of course, Magnus is still his bodyguard and _around,_ but. But, but, but. Sazed is still his fiancé, and _around,_ as well, so there’s always a _but._ They even get to talk sometimes, too, but if a conversation goes for too long Sazed will give a pointed cough and steer Taako elsewhere.

It’s terrible.

Taako only tries to sneak out to meet up once after Sazed cracked down, and comes face to face with Sazed’s personal bodyguard, Kalen, scowling him down, as soon as he opens the bedroom door.

“Are you hurt, your majesty? Why are you leaving your quarters so late at night, something could go wrong.” He completely feigns his concern, and shuffles a sheepish Taako back into the room. They don’t bother with trying again, the point made.

Magnus takes to sparring with the other guards more often than he ever had before. Sazed takes Taako to watch one day when they have nothing else to do. Neither of them mention it, but Taako dimly realizes that he’s never seen Magnus fight with quite that much anger. It doesn’t sit easy with him. 

He entertains the thoughts of running away together at night, thinks about throwing his whole kingdom away for just another minute with Magnus. It’s awful, and bad, and illegal, because Taako doesn’t _do_ leaving things for emotions. It’s just not how he rolls. But even still, on the rare moments he sleeps, he dreams of nothing around him but Magnus. No suffocating stone walls or men’s clothes, no fucking fiancé forcing him into either.

Magnus doesn’t get along with Kalen. He recognizes him as Sazed’s personal bodyguard and almost fights him on their second night posted together. Kalen makes brash comments about Taako, goading Magnus. The other guard is always looking for an excuse to fight, and so Magnus stops giving him one. It doesn’t make the standing any easier.

His knuckles don’t get the chance to heal. It tears him apart every night to imagine Taako breathing just through the wall, so close, and a universe apart. But Magnus doesn’t want to overstep, knows the consequences just as well. And so, he waits.

Neither of them sleep much.

* * *

Lup rolls up three days before the wedding with Barry and Lucretia in tow, and Taako lets out his first breath of air in forever. Sazed’s still touching him, which is bad, but he seems to have figured out it’s a bad idea to fondle Taako in front of Lup. Magnus is standing the legal distance behind him, and Taako feels the distance like a physical pain.

He forgets that, though, because the carriage arrives and he can dart up to the door despite Sazed tugging at his wrist.

Lup jumps down from the carriage first, much to the confusion of the footmen. She’s dyed her hair a garish red and has re-shaved the sides since she’s been gone. It’s bright and obnoxious enough that Sazed blanches at it, and Taako adores it. 

“Hey, baby bro!” Lup tugs Taako out of Sazed’s grip and into a hug, laughing. Taako’s smiling already, because she’s _here._ Lup’s back.

“Hey yourself, baby sis,” he replies, not pulling back as he rubs a hand over the shaved part of her hair. “What’s this? It’s amazing, I love it. Ten out of ten, deffo works for you.”

Lup pulls back to smile at him from a distance, dragging him over so she can help Barry and Lucretia jump down from the carriage. The poor footmen have retreated. They weren’t prepared for Lup.

She waits until they’re down to move and shake Sazed’s hand, appraising him as she does. There’s a second while they’re shaking hands where Taako thinks neither of them is going to let go first. It’s incredible. He’d almost forgotten how much raw intimidation Lup carried with her at all times.

“I assume that you’re the second groom to be, Sazed?” She doesn’t let him answer. “It’s so rad to finally meet you. Let me introduce you to the two loves of my life.” Lup gestures to Barry and Lucretia. “This is my husband, Barry, and that’s my wife, Lucretia. I believe you and Lucretia have met before.”

Lucretia smiles faintly, and moves away to hug Magnus. Sazed scowls.

“Yes, I believe she greeted me on my first official visit. Pardon my asking, but which of you two officially rule? I just don’t want to get any titles mixed up,” Sazed replies, and Taako’s jaw almost hits the floor as he winces. _Yikes._

Lup and Barry both snort with laughter. Barry answers, probably because he’s the most ‘polite.’ “Actually, all three of us rule in tandem. I already had a small kingdom, but I’ve found that the more minds deciding on matters, the better. It’s been flourishing from our joint leadership.”

“And your subjects don’t mind that? No qualms whatsoever? Even with someone with no royal blood ruling?” Sazed counters. 

Magnus places a protective hand on Lucretia’s shoulder, and both Barry and Lup move closer to her.

“That’s never been much of an issue in our kingdom. So long as taxes stay low and benefits stay high, no one has ever seen any reason to complain. Lucretia is a wonderful wife, and an even better ruler. No one can rival her experience, and I think we’d all appreciate it if you wouldn’t attempt to diminish that.” Barry’s close to raising his voice, and Taako is very grateful for these three people.

“If you do a good enough job ruling, people don’t really mind the outdated family dynamic of who’s fucked who,” Lup chimes in, holding eye contact with Sazed until he looks away.

“Of course. You understand my asking, though.” Sazed’s still trying to salvage this. It’s not working.

“Yeah, we got that loud and clear. Hey, babes, why don’t you go get settled in? ‘Ko and I have some catching up to do.” Lup returns to sling her arm around Taako’s shoulder again, and leads him off alone before Sazed can protest.

* * *

“Jesus, he’s a _dick._ Is he like that all the time? Like, was that best behavior from him? That posturing, oof. I can see why you’re not super into him.” Lup passes Taako a tomato to cut, which he does with glee.

Sazed didn’t have the courage to contradict her about cooking, and, not for the first time and almost certainly not for the last, Taako wishes for her to move back in.

“Nope, yep, that’s the best it gets. He’s got a real stick up his ass about most things, especially when it comes to royal blood. Doesn’t even like me cooking, which really is a sin, because my cooking is god-like. As we all know,” Taako replies.

Lup stops stirring the chili they’re making. “Taako, does he just, like, tell you not to do shit? You still do it, right? He’s not ordering you around like some kind of— I dunno, some kind of dog?”

Taako shrugs, and very pointedly doesn’t make eye contact with her. “I mean— Kinda? Like, I still do it sometimes, but it’s just such an ordeal, it’s usually easier not to. He just makes it into a whole _thing,_ if I try.” 

Lup frowns at him and climbs onto the counter to sit. “Well, now, come on, dish while we dish.” She fingers guns at her own bad joke, and Taako groans.

“Barold is a terrible influence on you.”

“Hell yeah he is. Okay, give me an example. What exactly is this asshole doing?”

Taako waves the hand that’s not cutting. “It’s dumb shit. Like, uh, okay. So he asked me to stop fucking Magnus, obv. And I didn’t, again obviously. So he got pissed when he found out, and said that I couldn’t wear my dress for the wedding. Which he took back, but like, it still fucking sucked.” 

He’s censoring himself, is the thing, and he knows he is, and it hits him like a bolt of lightning. He’s never _lied_ to Lup. Not for anything like this, at least. It blackens in his gut, and his hands tremble as he cuts. It’s fine. Taako’s good.

“Hey, bro? That’s mad fucked up, he shouldn’t be doing that. Seriously. Being upset about cheating is one thing, but he shouldn’t be taking away things completely unrelated to it because he’s mad. ‘Ko, that shouldn’t be happening, you get that, right?” Lup’s trying to get him to actually, like, _look_ at her, which would be totally cool if not for the random lump that’s appeared in Taako’s throat for no reason.

He just sort of nods at her, his task abandoned.

“Taako? I’m gonna need a little bit more than that.” She puts a hand on his shoulder.

“No, yeah, it’s cool.” His voice cracks, the traitor. He doesn’t— why is he _lying?_ When she knows he is, why does he _bother?_

Lup pushes herself off the counter to pace the kitchen. “Okay, okay. Listen, we can still call this off if you need us to, okay? I mean, it’ll be harder, I won’t lie. Sazed, uh— Well, it seems like he’s bringing a standing army along with his citizens for the wedding, but— Our kingdoms can survive a war if you’re not safe, okay? Do you need that? I can go talk to Barry and Lucretia right now, and we can _go._ No questions asked.”

Taako adds her offer to his ever-growing list of fantasies. But he’s smart, sometimes, despite what Sazed says. War is ugly, dangerous, and expensive, and he won’t be the sole cause of it. If he could conclusively show that Sazed violated the contract, _maybe,_ but— Taako’s done his fair share of shit, too. He’s not sure that anything would hold up in a court of law, so he stops the offer.

“No, Lup. He’ll be a good ruler, is the thing. I don’t need a war over this, okay? It’s not that bad.”

“Promise?” she proposes. Taako hesitates, crosses his fingers behind his back, and almost throws up on the kitchen tile.

“Promise.”

* * *

Taako and Lup are joined at the hip for the next couple of days as the wedding draws closer and closer. Sazed finds it… inconvenient. Lup is almost twice as obnoxious as Taako was before Sazed’s help, and her influence brings back some of her twin’s more bothersome habits when he’s with her. Sazed would love to intervene, perhaps even help _her,_ but unfortunately, there’s not much he can do to Lup.

He’s looked into her and her partner’s claims that their kingdom knew about their relationship properly, and found that everything holds up to scrutiny. They’re an over the top kind of terrible, but they have nothing he can use for blackmail, and they’re powerful trade partners. So, Sazed has to deal with Lup’s bad influence. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

It’s the morning on the day before their wedding and he’s alone with Taako again. Lup and her cohorts are dealing with last minute wedding details, and so Taako had crept back into the room, nothing else to do.

He’s really a pitiful sight. He’s hardly speaking to Sazed, and has tucked himself into the corner of their bed to stare wistfully at the closed door. He’s _still_ pining over his fucking bodyguard, even after all this time.

It’ll be an inconvenience if it continues while they’re married, and so Sazed has devised a strategy. Closure must be the problem. As effective as immediately posting Kalen with Magnus was, it didn’t give them a chance to properly break up. One last night as a mercy, a wedding gift even, should keep Taako out of his hair. Should wipe away this pathetic desperation.

“Love.” Taako jumps when Sazed speaks, looking to him with wide eyes, and Sazed rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Taako answers.

“I remember how fond you are of traditions, what with the whole worries about me seeing your wedding dress.” Sazed pauses to relish the look on Taako’s face, wondering what will be done to him. He really is a beautiful little thing. “I realized that it would be inappropriate for me to spend the night with you tonight. It is tradition, after all, and terrible luck if I did. So why don’t you go tell your bodyguard to take the rest of the afternoon off, since he’ll be working alone tonight. After all, can’t have you killed on your _last night alone.”_

Taako’s face dawns in realization, and he darts to his feet before the sentence is even done. He stops and tries to play it cool, something else that he’s terrible at.

“Right! Yes. I didn’t want to bring it up before, since you lost your mind for absolutely no reason over the veil, but that is an important tradition that is very important to me, because of the fact that it’s tradition—” Sazed cuts off his ridiculous stammering.

“Darling, I’m doing you a favor. Go tell him you can spend the night together before I regret it. And, Taako? Let me be clear.” His fiancé is already nodding, clearly more eager to go tell Magnus the news than listen. “This _will be_ your last night alone with him. Let him know the same. I don’t want any further… misunderstandings between the two of you,” Sazed says. Taako shuts his mouth in an instant and nods, ducking out of the room. 

Sazed sighs in relief. Problem _finally_ solved.

* * *

Taako flings himself into Magnus’ arms as soon as he’s out of the bedroom, causing both bodyguards to tense, with Magnus’ eyes darting over to Kalen then down to Taako because they’re all well aware that he and Taako aren’t allowed to touch extensively any longer.

Still, his arms wrap around Taako almost as if they never left in the first place, and Taako starts babbling his happiness. “He’s giving us tonight, Maggie,” Taako says, ignoring Kalen behind him. “He says we can be alone tonight cuz he doesn’t wanna see my dress so it’s just us, tonight.”

He trusts that Magnus will get the implications of this, and, bless him, he does. His arms wrap tighter around him in a hug, and Taako buries his face in Magnus’ chest, grin on his face that he wants no one, not even Magnus, to see. His voice is therefore slightly muffled when he says, “You’ve got the afternoon off. I still have to do rehearsal dinner and last-minute shit but you stay up here and rest and stuff cuz it’s just you and me tonight.”

He doesn’t risk kissing Magnus, not yet, but he throws his arms around his neck and hears him reply, “I’ll make it perfect,” and Taako _trusts_ that, and loves it, and the knowledge that he’ll get to be back in Magnus’ arms again, _tonight,_ gives him the strength to pull away. Magnus is apparently afforded the same strength, because although his hands linger on Taako’s upper arms, he doesn’t let go of Taako with any regret, knowing that he’ll be back soon.

Taako is on his best behavior that day, smiling and finalizing, going through rehearsal perfectly. He can’t have Sazed taking this away from him because he’s a little too loud or a little too broody or a little too rude. With the promise of getting to see Magnus again, finally, Taako is the _perfect_ bride, tying all his ugly parts into a neat little bow and kicking them under the white silk tablecloths of their reception. If Sazed wants him packaged and pretty, then, damn it, he will be, for a day. Taako is too keen on survival to let Sazed taking this away from him kill him.

He’s perfect. He’s not himself.

It gets him Magnus.

* * *

Magnus had worried Taako wouldn’t show up. Worried that Sazed wouldn’t hold through to the wedding night traditions just to torment them, take this away like he took away Taako’s wedding dress. So when there’s a knock on the door and it opens and it’s Taako standing there, Magnus bursts into tears.

Which, okay, not his best reaction to date. Not even remotely. But in his defense, Taako’s still wearing half of the makeup he’d taken for a test drive for his wedding tomorrow, and he’s wearing white because of the rehearsal dinner, and he looks more happy to see Magnus than he’s looked in all the past two months, and it’s all so _wrong,_ and Magnus is weak.

Taako shakes his head when he starts crying. “Uh-uh, nope. Not doing that right now bubeleh, I swear to God I will leave right now if you’re going to spend the whole night bawling. Not for Taako, not now.”

But Taako moves forward as he scolds him and Magnus wraps his arms around him immediately and lets himself cling in a way he hasn't in far too long. Passing quips and stolen seconds can't fill a heart, can't come close to sating the ache he feels. Here, holding Taako, he can recover for a moment. Can push back the emotions. Because okay, terrible wedding in the morning aside Magnus _has_ set up a dope-ass evening for the both of them.

It’s just the fact that he knows it’s temporary, this reprieve of theirs. That doesn’t mean that they won’t take full advantage of it, though. Magnus can compartmentalize. He’s happy tonight. He’ll be sad later. Tomorrow, in the morning. In the kindness of the evening, they can pretend. Magnus always loved make-believe as a kid. Why not now?

He buries his face in Taako’s hair and the familiar feel of it all dries his tears quickly. “Yeah, yeah, sorry about that. Gross, I know,” he says, pulling away slightly. “You look gorgeous, Taako.”

“Always do, big boy,” Taako replies, and he sounds like _himself,_ smug and flirty, and Magnus is in love.

They’ve been allowed interaction, is the thing. Sazed has never stopped them talking. Magnus knows what’s going on with Taako. Five feet away is still enough to tell him jokes. He can’t calm Taako down every night any longer, but he’s still _there_ for Taako, every day, and it makes Magnus wonder sometimes whether not firing him was a kindness or a cruelty, on Sazed’s part. At least if Magnus had been fired, he may have gotten over Taako eventually. But it’s difficult to not miss someone he spends his entire work week loving.

“Alright, take me through this, babe, what’ve you got for me?” Taako asks, pulling away only slightly to survey his bedroom.

Magnus has pulled open all the curtains, letting all the light from outside in. Through the windows is the last remnants of sunlight, and Magnus has removed all of Sazed’s influence. His boots and dirty clothing are off the floor, his knickknacks gone from the bedside table and dresser, replaced with stuff Taako doesn’t even remember removing. It looks exactly as it did, as it should. There’s flowers in a vase by the bed, clearly put in with a whole lot of care and not much of an eye for aesthetic bouquets. Taako’s wedding dress is draped across the bed, which only has one side unmade, like Sazed has never slept here.

“I tried to make it good. And I thought, if you wanted to wear your wedding dress for something you actually liked, you could,” Magnus says, kind of shrugging.

Taako nods, and bites his lip. He’s quick to look up at Magnus, and wrap his arms around his neck to press a serious kiss to his dumb, sideburned face. “It’s perfect,” he says, tugging Magnus along with him to the bed so he can start getting into his dress without having to stop touching Magnus for long.

Magnus follows Taako, because he’d follow him anywhere, but he stops just before they get to bed. Taako turns to quirk an eyebrow at him, still not letting go.

“What’s up, big guy? Not getting cold feet, are you?” he quips, but there’s a tremor to his voice that only Magnus can hear. This whole thing is a little too fragile for anything unexpected. Magnus shakes his head and gently takes his hand back.

“Never. I just figured, if we’re going to do this for tonight, I better do it properly.” And Magnus, god Taako loves him, goes down on one knee in front of him and pulls a ring out from his pocket.

“Now, it’s not nearly fancy enough for you. I’m not sure anything _would_ be, but I know I should warn you because you’re a quality boy, and it’s not very quality. I— _I_ made it though, if that counts for anything. Uh.” He pauses for a second, clearly trying to get back on track to the whole proposing thing. “Taako, you’ve been a disaster and a pain in everyone’s ass since the minute we met. I love you, for that and for everything else. I know that proposing to you like this isn’t ideal, but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do it. Taako, will you—”

Taako is kissing Magnus before he finishes his sentence. 

He drops to his knees to match Magnus’ height and kisses him properly, kisses him because this, _this_ is what a proposal should be. Taako is here, and in love, and his heart is pounding in his ears, so loud he’s almost convinced that Magnus would be able to hear it. Magnus pulls back to smile at him.

“Yes, then?” Magnus says, and Taako rolls his eyes.

“I should say no based on location alone, but yes.” Taako kisses him again and Magnus takes his hand in his and gently tugs off Sazed’s ring. The action sends a shockwave through Taako.

It’s a reminder that this is temporary. That no amount of proposals from Magnus will put _him_ at the end of that aisle tomorrow. That Sazed will return, and Taako will lower his head and prance along in exchange for a few moments of peace. He shakes it off, though, because that’s _tomorrow,_ and this is right now, and right now Magnus is sliding a polished wood ring onto finger and it’s perfect.

A fact that Magnus apparently wasn’t expecting, because he kind of giggles and says, “Oh, thank fuck, it actually fits. I totally guessed on the sizing.”

Taako kisses him again for it all.

Magnus stands first and draws Taako up with him, intertwining his hands with Taako’s. Taako notices the matching ring on Magnus’ own finger, and while he brings up Magnus’ left hand to inspect it, Magnus drops the ring from Sazed in the dresser drawer and closes it tightly. Something heavy lifts from Taako’s chest, and he doesn’t think about how much it’ll hurt to put back on once he’s gotten used to it off.

“Now, since you’ve already accessorized, you better get into that dress.” Magnus nudges Taako towards the bed and Taako laughs. 

“Well, you’re going to have to help me get _this_ dress off first, bubbeleh,” Taako purrs, and Magnus happily obliges, twirling him in order to pull the zipper down gently.

Taako’s reminded again of how right Magnus’ hands on him are. How easily he gives into his trust, how much he wants to just lean back and be enveloped by him. But Taako’s not, like, a sap or something, so he simply steps out of his current dress and carefully lifts his wedding dress from the bed. It’s still beautiful, and delicate, and it fits him perfectly. Which is good. He was almost sure he’d lost weight over the past few months.

Magnus zips him back into it and does up the lacing in the back before stepping back to let Taako show it off. He whistles quietly under his breath, his eyes full of so much adoration that Taako nearly drowns in it.

“What do you think?” Taako spins on his heel.

“You’re— Taako, you’re beyond words right now. I’d be insulting you if I tried,” Magnus replies. 

Taako throws his head back in a laugh and crosses the room to him. “Guess you better just carry me over the threshold instead, huh? Since we’re getting married.”

“Of course.” And, with no regard to who could be outside, Magnus picks up Taako and carries him into the hall. Taako buries his head in his chest and Magnus laughs. They’re both doing a lot of that this night.

They’re lucky, because no one is in the hall, and Magnus takes advantage of that to spin Taako quickly around in a circle. Taako shrieks and clutches tighter.

“Hey! Hey! No spinning the husband! I’m going to _hurl,_ Magnus Burnsides, I swear to _god.”_ Magnus stops on a dime, steadying the both of them against the wall. 

“Oh, well, if you’re that serious I better get it under control. Can’t have divine intervention tonight,” Magnus teases.

“Shut up,” Taako demands, and kisses him as they close the door properly.

The sun has given up trying to light the room, and so it’s only the moon that strikes across the bed. Magnus sets Taako down on the edge of it, where the sheets are draped in moonlight, and it flashes across the faint freckles on his face. Magnus thinks, again, about how deceivingly angelic Taako looks.

He moves to light a lamp, but Taako places a hand on his wrist to stop him.

“Wait. This is— The lighting is good. Works for me. Leave it for now.” The rawness undercuts his voice and Magnus nods, instead reaching for a bottle of champagne he left on the dresser.

Taako watches him in the hazy moonlight, a little blurred, a little surreal. This is a moment for dreaming, a moment for unreality. He’ll turn on the light for the sharp edges that come with existence soon, if only to ward off sleep. But the night has always granted him and Magnus protection, and he wants the safety of the moon for a few moments longer.

* * *

Magnus takes off Taako’s wedding dress eventually, because it’s not quite conducive to skin on skin contact and the skirt is a little bit hard to maneuver around, as pretty as the whole garment is. Taako relishes in it. He’s been relishing in the whole evening, a hedonistic contentment with every touch that Magnus gives him.

They’re both ignoring the clock.

And Magnus is apparently ignoring the fact that Taako is _naked,_ because he’d paused in kissing down Taako’s neck to go and retrieve his pants.

“This is actually the _opposite_ of how encounters like these are supposed to go, you know,” Taako drawls, pushing himself up to recline against the headboard. “The pants go _off,_ and then they _don’t_ go back on.”

Magnus laughs, finding something. “No, I know. Don’t worry, I’m just— trying to find this. Here. I forgot I had these.”

He unfolds a piece of paper that was apparently in his pants pocket, and Taako scowls, not wanting to _read_ on a night like this. This is supposed to be a _nice_ time.

He actually kind of ignores Magnus for the first part of his sentence, because the man is crawling back into bed and that will always be more interesting to Taako than _words,_ but he deals.

It’s only when Taako hears his name a second time that his attention snaps back to Magnus’ words. Okay, this is like, a _thing,_ then, apparently.

“Taako, I know emotions are banned, but I have a couple of promises I want to make you. Vows, if that’s allowed. If I’m— if we’re allowed that.”

Taako waves his hand to go ahead, mostly just to see Magnus beam. Magnus pauses for a second, and Taako can’t tell if it’s because he can’t read his own handwriting or because he needs to compose himself. Either way, he has Taako’s full attention now.

“There’s only a few, but I think I got all the important stuff down. Okay, uh— First, I promise to protect you from anything I can. Not because it’s my job, and not only what would fall under my job description. Anything I can shelter you from, no matter how abstract, no matter what it takes, I promise that I will. I’ll love you forever, but, that’s a given, really. Most importantly, I think, I promise to let you be yourself. No matter how mean, or petty, or easily bored you can get, I promise never to try and make you change that. All of that is you, and it’s _wonderfully_ you, and you deserve to be who you are. I promise you all of this and anything else you demand of me, which, I’m sure you will.” 

Magnus finishes talking, and damn him, Taako has to look away after. Taako’s definitely not crying, not over this, it’s just that tonight is their last night, and his _own_ last night, really. Magnus is promising to let him exist as _himself,_ with none of the demands and expectations and insults that come along with his existence along Sazed. Taako wants it so badly. He wants to stay as he is, wants to stay with Magnus and stop following orders. He knows better, but he _wants_ so badly. 

Taako wipes his non-existent tears away with the back of his hand and sits up to look at Magnus better.

“Okay, if you repeat this anywhere, I’ll kill you. Seriously, it’ll be bloody and messy and such a spectacle that the whole kingdom will come. Multiple kingdoms will come, and I’ll invite them because you’ll deserve it.” Taako points a threatening finger at Magnus and he nods.

“Rad, ugh, okay. I love you, and I promise that I’ll be there whenever I can be. I think about you almost more than I think about myself, which I didn’t think was possible. You prove me wrong too often, and I don’t actually hate it when it comes from you. It’s still less than I think about myself, though, so don’t— don’t get a big head. And— I trust you. It’s scary and gross, but I do. That’s it, that’s all. All of the feelings that we’re having forever. They’re banned now, as they always should be,” Taako says, and Magnus laughs quietly at him.

He’s crying too, now, the big oaf. Taako wraps himself around him, taking the piece of paper from his hand and tossing it somewhere. The vows were said, and he needs to make sure they’re both okay, now. He hides himself in Magnus, and listens to his heartbeat, feels the shaking of his chest. 

The moment passes, giving way to further laughter. They kiss like it’s not their last night together. They talk like it is. Taako and Magnus spend the night ignoring the sun making its treacherous journey across the sky. They plan for forever, even as the time slips from them. It ends, though, with a sharp knock to the door as the sun rises, as they both knew it would.  
It doesn’t make it any easier to hear.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of reckoning. CW for assault, (not described, just mentioned), stay safe guys!

It’s almost nice.

No, Taako’s not allowed to feel like this today, or even— _feel,_ today, but he’s no stranger to indulgences and when the knock on the door sounds, it’s _almost_ nice to wake up from where he was dozing with his head on Magnus’ bare chest.

Taako’s eyes flick up to meet Magnus’, and they share a look for a second that Taako thinks is them deciding whether they answer or ask for just five more minutes. Could be different for Magnus, but, well. Whatever.

Taako pushes himself up, limbs heavier than even his eyelids. He’s gonna regret how little sleep he got last night when he and Sazed start their honeymoon “celebrations,” but it was so worth it for the extra hours he got with Magnus. He gets—got that much.

Neither of them speak as they dress, and Magnus slips out the door as Lup and Lucretia slip in. There’s a mood in the air like they’re all going to a funeral, and when Lup pulls out the wedding dress that Magnus had so carefully taken off of Taako the night before, beautiful and perfect, Taako wants to beg her to set it on fire.

Instead, he submits himself to getting it on, only pausing about halfway through his makeup to ask, suddenly, “Wait, where’s Barry?”

Lup and Lucretia look at each other. “We, uh. Sazed doesn’t have a best man, and Barry drew the short straw,” Lucretia explains, a fact that makes Taako chuckle a bit.

The noise surprises him, though it makes his two sisters smile.

“Well, sucks to be him,” Taako replies, submitting to Lup starting on his hair.

It’s a quieter affair, Taako getting ready, than Taako had ever imagined it when he’d allowed himself to think about the wedding—either to Sazed or He Who Must Not Be Named (Today). Usually he _loves_ being dressed up and he’s even allowed, today, to wear makeup—but, with the mood in the room caused by Taako’s continued realization that this is pretty much the last day of the rest of his life. Or maybe yesterday was that.

Does it even matter? No. No, it doesn’t. Things are fine. Taako is beautiful, and things are fine.

* * *

Barry is deeply considering the pros and cons of throwing Sazed from this seven story window and leaping out after him. The man does not stop _bitching,_ ever. Barry thought _Taako_ complained a lot, but this. This is a new level of bad.

First, he didn’t understand why Barry had to be his best man. When Barry explained that he didn’t bring a best man, and it was tradition and therefore it mattered to Taako, Sazed had rolled his eyes. Barry doesn’t usually consider himself a violent man, but Sazed is bringing up new and undiscovered mental fantasies of the havoc that Barry could personally wreak on him. He’s disrespectful, and rude, and didn’t even ask how Barry was doing when he walked in.

But Barry’s dealing. He’s dealing, because Lup asked him to and he’s a good husband. Well, he is until Sazed shifts into complaining about Taako.

“I swear, the man has zero hobbies appropriate for a king. I’ve been trying to come up with some things that he’ll enjoy, but it’s just not _working._ I cannot understand it.” At this point Barry tries to say something and Sazed talks over him. Very rude.

Barry runs through the exponential values of three up to the twenty fifth power to keep from screaming.

“For instance, I attempted to take him hunting about a month back. Terrible. He complained the entire trip. Very annoying. Actually, Barry, I was wondering. You know Lup, and she seems very similar to Taako. How did you convince her to pursue less… eccentric and inappropriate hobbies? You know, ones meant for _polite_ company?” Sazed asks.

Something clicks in Barry’s head. He’s not going to allow Sazed to speak ill of both his wife _and_ his brother. If he gives any kind of answer to this, Sazed is going to spend the next hour of prep time insulting Barry’s brother and talking about hunting. Well, Barry also has some unpleasant hobbies that aren’t meant for polite company.

Sazed doesn’t count as polite company.

“Well, I don’t try to dictate what my wife does. I love her independence. And I don’t hunt myself, actually, and neither does Lup, though I do work quite a bit with dead animals! I do a lot of taxidermy, and the testing of various organs for medicinal purposes. It’s very interesting, you see a lot more of the gore that way than you do even just gutting a deer while hunting. Did you know how much blood they have in them?”

Barry knows it’s gross. 

Therefore, Barry gushes about deer entrails for the next hour, because he’s stubborn and Sazed deserves it. They’re both miserable.

* * *

Magnus should count himself lucky that he doesn’t need to be in the room as Taako gets ready for the wedding. Waiting outside makes it so he’s susceptible to the pitying glances that passing servants give him, but it at least means that he doesn’t have to fucking watch Taako put on a dress and makeup meant for someone else.

He’s feeling it now, all the hatred and rage and sadness that he didn’t let himself feel yesterday. He’s been _good,_ he hasn’t killed Sazed or brought Taako any lower by talking about this more than absolutely necessary. It’s _fine,_ except it’s not. Except he doesn’t fucking know what to do with this except punch the fucking wall, except Taako would hear that and get upset or scared, except he would be angry at himself for giving into that, except somehow Sazed would use that against him because that’s what Sazed fucking _did._

It was fucking crazy how little power Magnus has over someone that he could probably rip in half.

So he stands, and he seethes, and when Lucretia pokes her head out of the door, she sees him with every muscle tensed, face screwed into a frown that’s incredibly unnatural for Magnus’ face, and she turns to Lup and asks, “You good to finish?”

Lup gives what must be an affirmative answer, because Lucretia closes the door behind herself. Magnus is wrapped into a hug before he can do too much about that particular fact.

“How are you doing?” she asks.

She’d asked the same question when the three of them had first shown up, and Magnus is just as stumped for an answer. “…I’m still here,” he replies, mostly because it seems like the type of answer that’s vague enough to seem multilayered and mysterious.

“Actually, though.”

Magnus casts around for something to give her. “I’m angry,” he settles on. “I don’t like any part of this.”

“Because Taako is marrying someone else?”

“Because he’s marrying _Sazed._ I mean, you lived around him. You didn’t like him. Neither does Taako, neither do I. Fuck, like,” Magnus lets go of Lucretia, moves so he can pace. “Taako’s fucking _miserable._ Sure, when you lived here it was just, like, fuck, he’s a drama queen, whatever, but now he’s fucking miserable and I can’t do anything about it because if I did Sazed would do _worse,_ and _you_ guys can’t do fuckall now, because he’s brought an _army_ instead of a fucking best man, like a _normal_ person, and none of that would even _matter_ if Taako was happy, except he’s fucking _not.”_

Lucretia takes all this in with a stillness and rationality that Magnus usually finds soothing. Right now, it fucking _infuriates_ him.

Lup slams the door open before either of them can say anything. Magnus’ eyes dart to the ground before Taako comes out, and he misses Taako trying to catch his gaze. He’s refusing to look at Taako in this fucking wedding dress. It’ll make him throw up, and someone will yell at him for it, and Magnus can’t fucking deal with that today. Neither of them can.

* * *

Barry’s at the end of the aisle, and Magnus is to his left. Lup’s arm is hooked into his and Lucretia is behind them, and that’s everyone. Taako isn’t looking at who else is at the end of the aisle, because it’s not important. Fuck it, for this? For this, in his head, he’s deciding that this is Lup and Barry’s wedding.

That was an elegant affair. He gave Lup away just like this, eyes trained on Barry the whole time to make sure that Barry was sufficiently awed and in love. He was, even to Taako’s nigh-impossible standards. This time, he just kind of looks vaguely worried, which won’t do. Lup won’t be happy that Barry’s not in love with her.

At the end of the aisle, Taako just happens to be in front instead of right behind Lup. There’s another guy in front of Barry, and that’s fine too. This is still basically just Lup and Barry’s wedding, and it’s all fine.

The priest starts talking. It’s fine. It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, just Lup and Barry, just like Lup and Barry. Nothing’s wrong with them, and nothing’s wrong with Taako. 

 

The strange man who shouldn’t be standing in front of Barry starts talking, which Taako thinks is a little bit rude, since it’s definitely not _his_ wedding, but no one stops it. Except, he says Taako’s name, which startles the illusion for a fraction of a second. No reason to worry, though, because they’ll settle it soon and Taako won’t be marrying anyone. 

“Taako, I will love you for eternity. I’ll stay by your side as a loyal husband, and you will never again have to spend your waking hours alone, wondering at the dangers of the world around you. I’ll always be here to have you be your best, and I will be honest in my feelings and fears about you. More than that, I will be a dedicated husband, and ruler. Taako, this I swear to you.” Sazed finishes talking with a small, earnest nod, and Taako’s gut twists.

He managed to say his name _just_ enough times to temporarily alter Taako’s perfectly good solution to the problem in front of him, which is, ignore it like it’s happening to someone else. His promises remind Taako of previous threats in an eerie mimicry, and it takes the minister nudging at him before Taako remembers the notecard clutched in his hand with his bouquet. 

Lucretia wrote his vows. They’re short and in large print, which is good, because Taako’s eyes won’t focus for some ridiculous reason.

“Right.” Taako has to clear his throat, and Lucretia put Sazed’s name in there, and he’s just editing that out real quick because, no, not that, he’s not gonna ruin his makeup just because his eyes want to water for no reason and he can’t quite breathe. “I’ll rule at your side fairly, and love you.”

There’s definitely more, but he can’t say anything else. Bile rises in his throat with the “L” word, but that’s it, his part in this is almost done. He’ll be fine. Crazy that he had to read the vows for Lup. He concentrates, refocuses his eyes on Barry. Man, the dude is really worried about getting married. Poor thing. Taako would be the same, though, if he were ever married. Luckily, that’s not happening.

And the rest of the wedding should follow the same script. Taako’s ready for that, too. He’s half out of his body but they’re more than halfway through the ceremony, and the eyes will be off of him now. Distantly, he thinks that he should like them looking. He looks fucking incredible today. But, after all, it’s not his own damn wedding.

The minister says something vague about objecting, and Taako wants to fast forward through it. Magnus’ voice cuts through the din, though, and, _oh no._ No, no, this is a terrible idea, Magnus cannot be talking right now. He can’t. Something will happen, Sazed won’t like it, something will _happen—_

But he _is_ talking, horribly enough. “I object to this union. I object on grounds of unhappiness, and a violation of a contra—” Magnus doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Sazed is stepping forward to speak over him. 

The guards on either side of the room are already moving towards him. Taako can only watch.

“Excuse me, I’m all for freedom of speech, but objections are designed to come from those of equivalent status to the union they are objecting to. This statement comes from a mere bodyguard. Not only that, but a bodyguard who has had to be repeatedly reminded of his place. I think it would be most appropriate if we proceeded despite this accusation, and had the disruptive influence removed.”

Sazed gestures and two guards have their hands on Magnus, one has a sword to his throat, and Taako can’t move. He should say something, should stop this. He tries to move his mouth, and it won’t listen. The words won’t come, and time doesn’t stop to wait for him as Magnus is dragged from the room. Magnus is yelling, but Taako can’t process his words. The look on his face is enough. He’s destroyed, betrayed.

And, Taako knows, he should be.

Taako is next to completely alone. There’s a moment of stunned silence before the priest clears his throat, and the wedding continues as planned. Taako’s pretty sure nothing else interrupts it.

Then again, he doesn’t remember the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

The reception is a haze as well. Lup sticks as close to Taako’s side as she is able to, and he leans on her gratefully when he can. The problem with being newlyweds, though, is that people expect a certain level of affection. Sazed is more than happy to provide it, and Taako is terrified to piss him off right then.

He keeps searching desperately around the room for Magnus, who still hasn’t returned from being kicked out. It’s possible that he’s waiting outside, barred from the festivities.

Sazed is in far too good of a mood for that to be the case.

They’d placed these bells on the table, and every time a guest rang them they were supposed to kiss. Taako thought he vetoed those months ago, but they’re sure fucking there _now._ Taako can’t stop feeling Sazed on his lips, and he’s pretty sure the sentiment behind that is supposed to be romantic.

He throws up in the bathroom at least twice before the evening is done, and it’s not because of the champagne he’s drinking too quickly. At least, not the first time.

The reception passes in a hazy blur, and Taako is almost grateful as Sazed leads him from the room. Because, sure, they’ll probably have sex now, he hasn’t been able to get out of that for, what, six months? And, sure, that sucks, but at least no one is _watching_ that. Taako can leave once they’re not in front of all of their subjects, no expectations there.

Sazed stops him just outside the door though, and leers down at him.

“Oh, love, one more thing before we retire to our honeymoon. It’s rather unpleasant, but I think you’ll be grateful to see it. It’s only a brief detour.” He switches his grip from Taako’s hand to his wrist, and Taako nods blankly at him.

It’s only when Taako recognizes the path to the dungeon that the dread stabs at his gut again. He knows what he’s gonna see. Sazed tugs him down the stairs and stops him in front of a jail cell with a flourish, releasing his wrist. Idly, Taako notes how tight the grip was, unconsciously rotating the joint. Unnecessary, really, because Taako wasn’t even putting up a fight.

“I know you were worried, so here he is.” Taako can’t breathe again. He lets out a cry and rushes to the bars, because, impossibly, Magnus is in the cell.

His arms are chained to the wall behind him, keeping his limp body relatively upright, and he looks like he’s been beaten to death. It’s not the first time Taako has seen a scene like that, and he drops to his knees even in his beautiful wedding dress so he can better see Magnus’ face, angled towards the floor because of a slumped, painful posture. There’s blood on his face and where the chains dig into his wrists. His nose looks broken, his shirt’s gone, and his back and ribs are a flurry of swollen bruising. He isn’t conscious, Taako doesn’t even think he’s _alive_ until he sees the faint rise and fall of his bruised chest.

“What did you do to him?!” Taako’s screaming, his composure shattered around him. Distantly he realizes that he’s crying. It’s terrible, it’s the most vulnerable he’s been in _weeks,_ and he can’t stop it.

Sazed sighs heavily behind him. “I know it’s unpleasant, but really, we had no other choice. I’m told he was rather resistant to the arresting officers, and after his recent behavior it seemed prudent.” 

Taako’s still gasping at him, trying now to reach through the cell to touch Magnus. He just needs to touch him, needs the reminder that he’s still real, still solid. He needs to know that Magnus won’t crumble to dust around him.

“Let him go!” Even with the tears in his eyes there’s authority under it. He’s a king now, and that should mean _something._ What’s the point if this doesn’t mean _anything at all._

“Now, that’s no way to ask for things we want, is it, darling? You know better than that, come on now. I have every intent of releasing him if you ask nicely. You know how to ask nicely.” Sazed kneels down next to Taako and lifts his chin, so Taako has no choice but to look him in the eyes. Taako still tries to avoid it.

Taako _wants_ to spit in his face. Has the words already prepared on his tongue, ready to tell him to _fuck off and die,_ Taako doesn’t beg. And then, Magnus makes a noise, an unconscious, pained whimper, faintly, behind him, and Taako swallows his pride.

“Please, _please_ let him go. I’ll behave, I promise.” His head is spinning. Faintly, Taako wonders if he’ll join Magnus in unconsciousness.

Sazed’s voice is sickly sweet when he talks. “There you go, love, those are the manners we’re looking for. Now, I will let him go. This was just an exercise in discipline, because it seemed that Maggie here had gotten too confident in his own strength. He’d grown used to the privileges that you granted him, and thought himself invulnerable. As you can see, he’s not. This is why you shouldn’t indulge those who are so clearly beneath you. This is as much your fault as it is his.”

He gestures to Magnus again, continuing on with his speech.

“I’d hoped to _avoid_ some scene like this by granting you last night, though I realize now that may have been a mistake. Some… misplaced trust in your ability to understand the scope of your situation. I apologize for that. However, you’re officially my husband now, and it is my job to handle these situations no matter how unpleasant. Magnus will remain your bodyguard, he’s dedicated and I see no reason to put you in further physical danger. Despite this— and Taako, I need you to listen to this part. For once in your miserable life, _listen._ Are you listening?”

Taako nods, unable to look at anything anymore. The stone floor, that’s safe, that can’t hurt him.

“Words, darling. Words.” 

“I’m listening.” It’s quiet, but it’s evidently enough for Sazed.

“Excellent. If I catch you and Magnus together again, in _any_ capacity at this point, I will have him publicly executed for assaulting the king. There will not be a trial, because it will not need to be dragged on for a week or longer. It will be my word against his, and he will lose immediately. He will be arrested, and he will be killed, and that will be the end of it. You can avoid this, easily. Behave yourself, that’s all it will take. Understood?” 

The worst part of it, Taako distantly thinks, is how calm Sazed is about it. It’s no different from listening to him outline changes to economic policies in the kingdom. There’s no emotion in it, even as he tears Taako’s life from him.

“I understand.” Taako knows it’s his voice, despite how far away from him it is.

“Excellent. Then there’s no reason to delay celebrating our marriage any longer.” Sazed grabs him by both arms, and blissfully, Taako can barely feel his hands.

* * *

When Magnus is grabbed, it took a total of four guards. The wedding reception is going on, and with the army that Sazed brought, there’s not really a need for every castle guard to be working said reception. The wedding was the most dangerous part of the day, which meant that Avi had seen it with his own eyes when Magnus had done the stupidest thing he’d ever seen.

He _understood,_ yes, but it didn’t make it any easier to watch Magnus being dragged away, presumably down to the dungeons to stay out of Sazed’s hair until the end of the wedding.

He was dismissed after the wedding, and when Magnus wasn’t in the guard’s quarters, Avi had almost felt what had been happening. He just hoped that it wasn’t lethal.

But there’s four of them, Sazed’s guards, walking into the barracks lounge about halfway through the reception, and they are met with cool stares by everyone still loyal to their prince—their king, now. Even those that aren’t, but know better than to trust or like Sazed, meet the eyes of these four.

Avi feels plenty of smugness when he sees the black eye one of them sports, despite it having been four versus one. He’s proud of the one—proud of Magnus, but then again, he’s always been.

They don’t meet any of the stares, these four, and Avi relishes in the sudden dangerous quiet they’ve created by simply walking in. Everyone is well aware of what’s been done to Magnus, and the tense atmosphere is simply a placeholder while they decide what to do with them.

Avi remembers the army outside the castle walls, and says, “Go fish.”

They’re playing hearts, but the message is sent to everyone in the room that, at least for now, these four are going to be left alone.

That doesn’t stop Avi from pushing himself out of his chair to follow the four of them as they disappear into the other room. He sits on the edge of the bed of the one with a black eye, Nolan, if Avi remembers correctly.

Nolan eyes him with suspicion—which is warranted, Avi will give him that. “Did you kill him?”

When Avi asks that, the man startles, clearly not expecting the question. “I— I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. Did you kill him?”

 

The lack of response sends Avi’s heart into his throat. So he doesn’t know, then. That’s fine. “Where is he?”

“The— we left him in the dungeon. Sazed— the king wanted to show him off.”

Avi frowns, but stands. That tracks, but it also means that he probably can’t go to retrieve Magnus quite yet. He notes as well that the guard has no shame in what he did. Sazed’s really manage to train all combat honor out of them. It’s dangerous.

“You four had better hope to whatever god you worship that Magnus is still alive when I get him. He’s a well-liked guy, much easier to love than you four are, currently. I suppose I should give you a fair warning, there. If he’s not alive when we go to get him, you guys won’t see the morning.”

The color drains from Nolan’s face. “You couldn’t do that! There are laws, there’d be an investigation,” he’s smug, now.

Avi sighs.

“Can you imagine how long it would take to investigate each individual guard? Especially when none of us could recall who might do such a horrid thing? It’d compromise the whole safety of the kingdom as well, they wouldn’t risk it.”

That shuts Nolan up.

It’ll be Avi himself who does it. If Magnus truly isn’t alive by the time Avi risks getting him out of the dungeon, he’ll want to take that out on someone.

He gives Sazed and Taako until midnight to check on Magnus.

Avi just hopes his friend lives that long.

* * *

Taako intends to tell Lup about what happened at some point. He knows that it’s probably significant, and honestly, he’s worried. Magnus hasn’t returned to his post yet, which makes sense given how bad he’d looked, but _still._

The problem is, of course, that horrifyingly, he somehow got married. And there’s a solid two days where it’s only him and Sazed. The activities are supposed to be romantic. Taako barely keeps from throwing up over half of them. 

The easy part is that Taako’s barely there for any of it. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees Magnus beaten and broken in front of him. He answers questions when they’re directed at him, but doesn’t start conversations. Sazed’s happier than he’s been in weeks. Their romantic honeymoon is capped off with a moonlit boat ride down the river near the woods.

They’re almost back from the boat ride when Sazed takes his hand and curls his lip down at the fingers. Taako glances down to see the offending article, and realizes that (stupid, stupid, fucking _stupid,_ stupid fuck) he’s still wearing Magnus’ ring underneath Sazed’s. It’s closer to his palm, and the wood polish is already worn away from where Taako twists at it.

“Love, what’s this? I didn’t think garbage fell under your personal brand.” The last two words are said with a specific degree of irony.

“No, it’s just—” Taako bites back his words because, honestly? What excuse is he going to give? _Oh no, I like it because Magnus, who you just had almost killed, gave it to me, and I care about him._

Which, first, is disgusting because it involves emotions, and second, will only lead to a fight.

“It’s not important.” He can’t quite bring himself to say it’s nothing. Sazed smiles and tugs it off of his finger. It’s totally cool, though, doesn’t matter.

Taako doesn’t _feel_ anymore, and so he doesn’t feel anything at all when Sazed tosses the ring into the river. He wonders if it’ll float. Probably not.

* * *

Later that night, there’s a knock on the door, and he sees Lup for the first time since the wedding. She’s dressed in traveling clothes, with Lucretia and Barry close behind her. She’s out of breath and disheveled, looking way worse than she would usually be caught dead looking. Unless there was something very wrong. Taako is immediately on high alert.

“Hey, Taako, I gotta talk to you.” She’s far too awake for the middle of the night.

Taako rubs sleep out of his eyes. “What’s up, sis? Everything good?”

Lup worries at her lip. It’s a nervous habit that she should have stopped years ago. “Not exactly, no. There’s been an attack at the kingdom. Not, like, war or anything, but big enough that we should go back. I’m sorry.”

Taako swallows against the knot in his throat and does his damndest to look casual.

“No, nah, no big. Your kingdom is trouble, you gotta cut visiting with your favorite brother short to go handle it. I get it,” he says.

“You’re sure you’re okay? Listen, we can always rearrange things so that I don’t have to go. We have, y’know, two other rulers, it’s fine.” She runs a hand through her tangled hair. “If you need me, I’m here. That goes without saying, but.”

Taako knows better than to lie again, but desperately wants to, anyways. He knows enough to understand when a safety net is being offered to him. But Sazed is standing just behind him, there’s still an army around his castle, and Lup’s kingdom is in danger now, too. The fact that his husband beat the shit out of his boyfriend can wait. Taako can handle this, Taako’s got it.

“You literally just said there was an attack. This is an emergency, you gotta get the hell out of dodge. Kick their asses, though.”

“You know it,” Lup laughs, and hugs him tightly. “Love ya, baby bro.”

“Right back at you, baby sis.” And then Barry and Lucretia are tugging her along, and the door closes behind them.

It’s only him and Sazed now, and he’s totally cool.

He turns back to his now-husband, a new sense of dread collecting in his gut as he realizes that that was his last chance. This is his new normal, now, this steady anxiety, this stern self-hate. Fun. Cool. Sexy.

“Pity that she had to leave so early,” Sazed muses.

Taako looks up at his face, and sees something in it that almost makes him groan out loud. Come _on._ He was already torturing Taako, but Lup’s kingdom, now, too?

He crawls back into bed. At least when he’s fucking unconscious, he doesn’t have to think about Sazed hurting the people he loves.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late boys, we're gay that's all we got! Sorry again, for reasons you'll know soon.

Magnus drifts in and out of consciousness for about a week. Avi has to smuggle Merle in to look him over, because getting Magnus any official help is illegal, at least practically. Officially, Magnus has taken two weeks off to spend time with his family and is feeling great. Sazed mentions to nobles often how he needed the break because the pressure was simply starting to become too much for him and caused his outburst.

The painkillers that Merle supplies are a blessing, because breathing _hurts._ Moving to get comfortable to sleep also _hurts._ Everything _hurts,_ because it turns out that four people beating the shit out of as you really messes up your body. Who knew?

It takes two and a half weeks before Magnus can stand without help, and even then he’s doubled over trying to catch his breath within five minutes. It doesn’t stop him from trying to return to his post as soon as his legs bear weight.

Avi stops him, because Avi is terrible and has it out for him. 

Avi does his best to keep Magnus up to date, but Sazed is much less concerned with having two bodyguards on staff now that Magnus is out of commission. This ends up meaning that Avi gets little information. When he does see Taako, he reports that he’s quieter than usual, but alright.

Magnus worries. He worries worse than he did when he got himself banned for almost assaulting Sazed, because there’s no hope of a secret surprise visit this time. Not that the last one helped much, anyways.

So Magnus behaves himself. He does his stretches and lays in bed even when he wants nothing more than to yell and throw something. He reads. He plays cards with only the other guards, no wonderful, beautiful interruptions.

The four guards who beat him up spend less and less time in the barracks. No one actively threatens them now that he’s back, but there’s still always a certain atmosphere. Avi relayed the story of his threats to Magnus, and Magnus laughed.

It should be comforting that the whole of the royal guard is willing to throw down on Magnus’ behalf. It changes surprisingly little, though. It doesn’t matter if they’ll back him up, because they won’t be the ones fighting the battle, and neither will Magnus. 

It’ll be a war over kingdoms and there’s so many layers to that, Magnus can hardly begin to wrap his mind around it. It makes him want to fight something.

There’s nothing he’s able to fight.

* * *

Taako actually cries sometimes now and it’s terrible and very out of character. He makes Merle test him for allergies upwards of six times because _come on,_ there has to be a real reason he’s waking up in the middle of his night with his eyes watering that isn’t emotions.

Taako doesn’t _do_ emotions.

So the fact that he wakes up biting back screams for the first week after seeing Magnus means nothing. Spending every waking moment worrying over his recovery is just something for him to focus on besides his recent wedding. It’s totally cool here.

Lup sends an express messenger with a letter saying that the attack didn’t end up being too severe. It was strange, she reports. A generally levelheaded messenger had apparently overreacted to a simple barn fire and sent help throughout the entire kingdom. She promises to come visit soon, and Taako thinks distantly that the letter should reassure him.

He wants Lup at his side again desperately. He thinks about penning a reply baring his soul to her, pleading for her immediate return and a decree of war. 

He doesn’t do begging either, though, and considers the consequences of Sazed finding that letter. It’d take Lup a week to see it. The image of Magnus flashes through Taako’s head again.

He folds up her letter and puts it in his dresser drawer. For the first time, he doesn’t reply to her immediately.

* * *

Taako catches himself having a particularly bad allergy attack after a painfully brutal dream one night. He buries his face in the pillow to avoid making noise, but his crying is generally a loud affair.

Sazed’s snoring stops beside him and his whole body tenses. His eyes flicker between the door and Sazed stirring, and he wonders what would happen if he just bolted right now. Instead he holds his whole body completely still.

If he doesn’t move, Sazed won’t see him.

Unfortunately, despite all other evidence to the contrary, Sazed is not a dinosaur, and his vision doesn’t work like that. He sits up and rubs at his temples before looking over at Taako.

“Honey, what’s the matter _now?_ Why are you crying?” His voice is sickeningly sweet, the hand he places on Taako’s shoulder incredibly gentle. Taako considers vomiting.

“Nothing, everything is chill in Taako land,” Taako tries, voice gross and hoarse.

“Clearly it’s not, or you wouldn’t be waking me up in the middle of the night like this. What do you need?”

Taako thinks about what would happen if he told Sazed what was wrong. If he sat up and told him straight out that he needed Magnus, needed to check on him, be with him, not come back to Sazed afterwards. It’d almost be worth it just to see the look on his face. He bets Sazed’s stupid drooling jaw would hit the floor.

The problem is what happens after that.

“Just had a wicked bad dream, woke me up. Spooky here, ya feel? You almost get killed in a castle one time and the vibes stay.” It’s a lame excuse, Sazed clearly doesn’t buy it.

His face goes worryingly blank as he ponders.

“Alright, I have a solution. We’ll go on a trip first thing in the morning. Little cabin in the woods, plenty of space to relax. We won’t even have to take many guards, just us and Kalen, huh? A proper honeymoon.” Sazed nods at his planning, lays back down, and rolls over, matter settled, ignoring Taako and any response.

Taako swallows the new sobs. Great. Fantastic, Sazed found the perfect solution to the problem, clearly. No need to argue here.

* * *

“What do you _mean,_ he’s on a trip?” Magnus is finally, _finally_ cleared to go back on duty, only to be told that he’s being given a few extra days because the prince is away.

Away from here, alone with Sazed and Kalen where he can’t do _anything,_ where Avi can’t even help. Anything could happen to Taako while he’s gone and Magnus doesn’t even know how long he’s been gone for.

“Kalen and him left yesterday morning, they’re going to a small cottage just outside the castle borders. I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d try to follow them, which would have gotten you killed for real,” Avi says.

“I would have been smart about it! Stealthy!”

“You’ve never been stealthy, and you’re still hurt enough that you’re limping slightly,” Avi replies, and Magnus glowers. Avi might be right, but he doesn’t have to like it.

“When will he be back? When can I see him again?” he asks.

“Two days, it’s a short trip. He’s going to be okay. But you won’t be, unless you’re both careful.”

“I’m always careful,” Magnus lies again.

He weasels his way back on duty from the second they step off the carriage the next day. His whole body is vibrating with energy, but he’s enough of a professional that he keeps from running laps around the castle as he waits for Taako. 

It’s a closer call than his guard instructors would probably like.

Taako steps down from the carriage after Sazed, and Magnus sees him before he sees Magnus. His heart sinks to his feet. Taako’s hair is short, neatly cut to just above his ears. On anyone else, it would look good, he still looks good, but it’s so aggressively _wrong_ that it makes him a bit sick. Magnus knows he couldn’t have made that call, knows how much he treasured the freedom of being able to pamper and preen over the length. He adds it to the list of crimes against Sazed.

Then, Taako makes eye contact with him, and for a moment everything else fades away.

There’s joy mingling with horror over Taako’s face. Magnus knows the bruises are still visible, has been told that Taako more than likely saw him near death before. But he’s still there, still so close. Magnus takes an instinctive step to greet him, and Sazed gets down from the carriage.

Sazed grabs the hand he hadn’t even realized he’d been reaching for Taako with, and shakes it with a grip that hurts even Magnus’ hands.

“Good to see you back on duty, Magnus. I trust your time off cleared your head?” Sazed says.

Magnus thinks about not replying, and then one of his healing bruises throbs.

“Yes. It was lovely,” he spits through clenched teeth.

Sazed lets go of his hand and claps him on the back just a hair too hard, rattling his body.

“Perfect, glad to see you’re ready to be back with us.”

* * *

They really do hold out for a surprisingly long time after Sazed leaves on his next solo trip. It feels deeply wrong, they should have about ten days, but there are still guards that could be snitches hanging around. Taako spends too much time giving and getting passing touches to be entirely subtle, but no one says anything. They hold out until the fifth night, when it’s dark and pouring rain, and Taako wakes up from yet another dream that Magnus is gone for good.

He’s almost convinced that he’s used to them enough that they don’t affect him much, but as he gasps awake, the door slams open and Magnus rushes in. 

“Taako? Are you okay? You were screaming.” His eyes dart around the room as he takes in that there’s no additional threat.

Taako opens his mouth to cover for himself, and only air squeaks out. Instead he launches himself across the room and wraps his arms around Magnus’ neck. Magnus supports him immediately, swinging them both toward the bed.

“Stay.” It’s a command, but more than that, it comes from his heart. He needs it, and Taako doesn’t admit to needing much of anything.

“Always,” Magnus murmurs back, pressing a hand into his too-short hair.

Taako lays his head on Magnus’ chest, taking in his quiet breathing, and too-fast heartbeat. He’s real and solid and, for the moment, so is Taako. They don’t talk much that night, Magnus’ presence enough to calm Taako down into near-instant sleep.

The trouble with that night, is that it breaks the seal. They can’t return to leaving Magnus outside the door, and so the next two nights pass in a similar fashion. Sazed’s not predictable, but they can’t force themselves to worry. The affection is greater than any lessons he’s burned into them.

Stupid.

* * *

Sazed returns three days early. It was some political nonsense, a lord getting too bold in what taxes should go into his own pocket instead of to the Crown. It only took an hour or so of conversation in the lord’s home for him to understand Sazed’s side of things. Even rulers with the biggest heads tend to kneel when the reigning king brings four knights for a peaceful negotiation.

Their five year old son had been especially entranced by the knights. Sazed mentioned offhandedly that he may like to train at the palace one day if no other problems came up, and that combined with the threat sealed the deal. So he left a few days early to return in the middle of the night.

He’s exhausted from the trip, and had really been hoping for no further complications.

Now though, standing in the doorway of his room, watching Taako curled against Magnus’ chest, he realizes that keeping Magnus around may not be a legitimate strategy. It appears that not only are they too thick to process vague threats, even direct physical harm isn’t effective. He rubs at his temples.

If they were fucking again, that he could understand. Even tolerate, given enough time. Magnus is an attractive enough man, and Taako is… Taako. Lust is an easy emotion, especially when Sazed is away. Lust he can comprehend, can control, but this. _This_ is just _unacceptable._

They’re wrapped tight, too peaceful to notice even the door opening. They’re even still fully clothed. Fucking hasn’t even been _happening._ That, combined with the fact that Taako hasn’t slept through the night in over a month, and now he’s sleeping through outside noises, says a few things. This is blatant affection, _love_ even, and that cannot be allowed to pass.

Love leads to mistakes, love loses kingdoms, and would take Sazed’s new kingdom away from him. With a curl of his lip Sazed closes the door and gestures to Kalen. He’ll spend the night in his office. 

It’s time for Magnus to go.

He’ll make it more eloquent than a public execution of course. Those threats were just that, threats. Killing him that publicly could lead to a riot of his own guards. Magnus is popular with them, and Taako would certainly speak up and exercise the little power he has. His sister, too, would become a problem.

No, as pleasing as the theatrics would be, it would only give a moment of pleasure and strip him from his kingdom.

No, Sazed thinks, Magnus needs to disappear.

And Taako needs to believe it.

* * *

Magnus wakes up in the morning as the sun starts to fill the room. He kisses the top of Taako’s head and Taako groans in protest.

“No, nuh-uh, if you love me, you will let me sleep for at least another hour,” he complains.

“I have to go back to the guard quarters in two hours, though, and I thought you might like to be awake for that last period of time.” 

Taako closes his eyes and groans again. Magnus laughs and kisses him, and Taako’s complaints stop as he kisses him back.

“Fine, but you’re on thin fucking ice,” Taako gripes, pulling away to make the jab.

“I’ll be sure to find a way to make it up to you,” Magnus replies, and continues to kiss him. That last hour is wonderful, and it’s fully theirs.

Magnus slips away to the guard’s barracks, another guard whose name Taako never bothered to learn taking his place. It’s possible that she used to be one of his personal guards and he chased her off. Interesting, but not interesting enough to consider the possibility of harassing her. Magnus is leaving, hopefully only for a little while, but he’s still cranky about it.

He gets it, is the thing.

As much of a front as Taako puts up about not understanding politics, he understands the inherent danger in snitches. He understands the power of a misplaced word to Sazed. It’s nice, though, nice to pretend that it’s the same as before Sazed moved in, at least for a little while.

To pretend the world is still spinning the right direction and at the right speed.

He’s reminded of the danger present around every corner when Sazed walks into the room.

Kalen catches Taako’s eye first, but that’s enough to send him sitting bolt upright, almost choking on the egg he has in his mouth. It’s too early. Someone told him, someone must have gone and told Sazed and now they’re both going to die.

His whole body goes rigid under him as Sazed approaches, the grin spread across his face not dispelling any of Taako’s anxiety.

Sazed kisses him. Taako’s too amped up to leave, and it’s terrible. This doesn’t mean anything.

“Darling, there you are! I figured you would still be asleep at this hour, I know how you like to lounge. It’s so lovely to see you up and about! I know I’m early, surprise. Work took less time than expected, and I wanted to see you,” Sazed pulls the adjacent chair closer, sitting in it and eating off of Taako’s plate.

“Sazed! You’re right it is— a surprise,” Taako swallows. A few days is almost enough time to forget how to play this game, he’s rusty.

“A good one, I know,” Sazed glares, Taaako nods. There’s the steps.

“How was your trip?” He asks, and Sazed is content with that level of conversation, that level of interaction. He talks, and Taako breathes because it doesn’t seem to be a long play. It seems to be safe.

* * *

Magnus doesn’t make it back to the barracks.

There’s a wooded area just before them, a piece of the garden far enough from the castle that no one takes care of the underbrush beyond stepping on it when it encroaches onto the path. Hands wrap around his arms, another set around his face.

Something acrid covers his nose. 

The world spins as he struggles for air. The world goes dark.

* * *

It doesn’t immediately trigger alarm bells for Taako when Magnus doesn’t show up that night. He figures, sure, someone told him Sazed was back, he needs time to adjust. Taako can totally understand that one.

When two more pass, well, he starts to get worried.

The thing is, Sazed hasn’t left his side the entire time, and Kalen hasn’t, either. They’ve both stayed too close for this to be anything they’ve done, and that makes Taako even more afraid. Something is going on, he knows that, but he can’t place exactly what it is.

On the third night Avi appears in the room, looking deeply distressed. Taako almost throws up on the spot.

Avi bows deeply before them, “Your majesties, I’m sorry to interrupt you at such a late hour but I carry dire news.”

“Yes, go ahead, speak,” Sazed answers before Taako can open his mouth.

“Sirs, we haven’t seen Magnus in three days now, we’re sending out search parties but we fear bad news. I thought it important to tell this directly to you, as he is your personal guard.” 

Avi is trying to make eye contact with Taako, which is interesting because Taako can’t seem to make his eyes focus on anything at all. Sazed says something, and Taako thinks he might say something too, but he doesn’t know what it is. Everything is distant, underwater. Did he go swimming? Maybe.

Avi presses something into Taako’s hand as he leaves the room, bowing another time.

Taako glances down at the smooth, wooden ring he’s gripping onto so tightly it’s leaving an indent in his hand.

Cool. Magnus is dead. That’s fine.

He’ll need another bodyguard, though.

Last one didn’t work out too well.


End file.
